A Distant Light
by Eric4Me
Summary: When Sookie flees from an unwanted marriage, she is captured by a rogue captain of an unknown ship. As desires flare and boundaries are pushed, Sookie discovers nothing is as it seems. Set in the 1800s. Rated M. Dark Story.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've had this written for a few weeks now, well only the few chapters. But, I cannot wait to post it any longer! I hope you enjoy...**

"Darling, do you not see how advantageous this is?" My father looks me directly in the eye. He is more pleading on the subject than Mother is. Jason leans against the window, looking at the estate. Amelia stands quietly behind me. She warned me that this discussion had something to do with marriage. At worse, I thought it would only be a proposal.

This is a definite match, of course not made by me. Mother and Father plotted this. I have spent the last eighteen years of my life being trained to be a wife and mother. The least I could do was hope for a love match.

"Yes, Father, I do. Thank you for this." My voice does not break thankfully. Mother smiles graciously. She has never looked happier. I force myself to keep the grin on my face.

"Then that settles everything!" Mother enthusiastically announces.

If everything is settle then why is there still a pit in my stomach? I almost stand, but Jason speaks up. "Father, you are forgetting something." He sounds as angry as I feel. I look to my father. He is ashen. It seems he has aged beyond his years; all the evidence is on his face.

"Sookie," My father uses my childhood nickname, "your betrothed lives on a wealthy plantation in Virginia. We will have to make quite a journey to get there. But, your mother, Jason, and Amelia are all coming with us. Well for the initial visit." He adds hastily.

I almost break. Leaving my home never even crossed my mind. This is where Jason and I grew up. I learned to ride horses in the fields of this estate. Gran taught me how to sew in this very room. I met all my friends in this town. How can this be happening and all so fast?

I know nothing of the states. I act satisfied, "I have always wanted to go to America." I really want to throw a tantrum and run away from this room, but I behave as I am expected to.

My father visibly relaxes, "Very well," he kisses my forehead, "Amelia will help you pack. We leave early tomorrow at dawn." Another dam in my mind breaks. What other news can I possibly get? Mother and Father get up and leave the room.

A tear falls silently; I wipe it away before anyone can see my exterior falter. I am supposed to be happy. I was raised to marry and bear children. This is my duty. I look down at the letter that Mother said was from my future husband. I throw it on the ground. I want nothing to do with it right now.

"Sookie, we will all be with you." Amelia tries to be encouraging.

"I know, I know," I look to Jason, "How long is the voyage?" He sails more than anyone I know. He has actually turned into a wealthy businessman all on his own.

He thinks over my question, "Well, we have passage through The Marian. It isn't a particularly fast ship, but it will be about two or three months. Plenty of time." Jason hugs me quickly. He has always been so protective of me. He feels useless now.

"Amelia, can you start packing my things. Pack light." I stare at her, trying to hint at something more than what I said. She leaves the room in a rush. I have a plan in my mind that is beyond foolish, but it is my chance.

Jason runs his hand through his messy blonde hair. "Jason, I cannot do this." I say quietly. Jason glances at me, but says nothing. He sighs and then he shakes his head at me.

"Sookie…" He trails off.

"Jason. I can't," I grab the letter on the floor and rip it open. Jason watches my movements wearily. I read the brief letter and frown.

Dearest Susannah,

I am honored you have agreed to marry me. You will love the plantations here in Virginia. You can spend your days inside with the other women over tea. There is much here for you. I am sure you will love it here.

Love,

Quinn

I despise that he used my birth name. My mother only calls me Susannah when I have done something wrong. Father must not have told him the most obvious fact about me. I hold up the letter to Jason as evidence.

"Sitting inside over tea for the rest of my life? This man knows nothing about me at all." I am trying to prove a point to my brother before I ask for his help. I am able to trust Jason with anything, but this may be asking too much.

Jason looks amused, "He just thinks you're a typical woman. You will be able to do whatever you want." He is losing this battle. There is no argument to make on his behalf.

"Jason, if our parents came to you and said they have a wife for you, would you be pleased?" I know I have him now.

He flushes. He wants to refute what I have said, but there is nothing he can say in his defense. Jason never wants to marry. He has spent much of his life not only exploring the sea, but women as well. If an unwanted marriage were pushed upon him he would sail to the furthest country he could.

"I need your help." I begin.

He looks to me.

"Hoyt still captains his ship, right?" Jason nods, "Good, good. I can leave tonight with help from you and Hoyt of course. Hoyt can take me to Reisly Falls. Gran's manor is there, as is she. She would be delighted to see me! I could stay with her until this blows over." I try. I look at him with such hope.

He moves over to the decanter and pours himself a glass of brandy. He drinks it in one gulp. His silence is not a good sign by any stretch. "This is a deal of marriage. You have said yes, so has whatever the hell this fellows name is. It will not blow over." Jason looks me straight in the eye.

"I have told you my plan. You can help me. I can stay with Gran and no one would know. I could be happy." I feel tears forming and my throat tightens. Jason curses under his breath.

"Tonight, after Mother and Father have gone to bed." Jason makes his way out of the room. I gasp with happiness. He will do it! He will help me.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Someone has to tell Hoyt about this." He smiles dreamily at me and I laugh. There is hope after all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Amelia helps me braid my hair for the night. I have been antsy ever since Jason left this afternoon. I have two bags packed. I have decided to leave most of my belongings behind.

"Sookie you have not said one word to me since you talked to Jason. What is going on?" She eyes my suspiciously. I know for this to work I need the least amount of people to find out about it. If I tell Amelia, she could easily fold under any type of pressure.

"I have been so upset. I do not want to talk about this." I do my best to sound exhausted. Amelia frowns and gives me a quick hug. I did not know I was able to lie so effortlessly.

"Right, I am sorry. I'll leave you alone and let you get some rest. Goodnight." She leaves the room before I can even say another word. My plan had not been to upset her.

But, I have no time to feel guilty. I take off my nightdress and put on one of my shabbier ones. The sleeves are a bit tattered and the hem of the dress is in no better condition. I wish I could just pull on a pair of breeches and be finished, but it is not proper public attire.

I pace back and forth waiting for Jason. He has not been back home since he went away to Hoyt. I hope everything is going accordingly. If this plan fails- I will not even think about it. This has to work.

Jason barges into my room without a knock. He smiles at me and I know it was successful. "Are you ready?" He asks me. We have no time to mosey around my bedroom.

I nod. Jason grabs my bags and we leave the estate. I glance back at the house longingly. I cannot think of how mad everyone will be. If I let it weigh me down, there is no way I could leave.

Jason's favorite horse, Molly, is in front of the gate. I sit beside him in the front, while my bags are moved to the back of the carriage. I grab his hand in thanks. He looks down at me and shrugs as if he had nothing to do with it.

Part of me is excited, the other part scared. I am excited for adventure and being on my own if only for a little while. Then I am terrified. Everyone will be panicked. Jason and Hoyt are now put in bad situations. But, this is something I have to do, even if it fails.

"You should be there tomorrow night." Jason looks ahead.

"We are leaving tonight?" I ask. This is sooner then I expected, but I am happy with the news.

Jason clenches his jaw; "I had to pay a little extra for all this. Hoyt has others on the ship and they are going to the same port. It all works out." He is less convincing than earlier, but he must be just as worn out as I am.

The ride to the ship is brief. Hoyt is standing beside the carriage when we stop to help me down and to carry my bags. Hoyt smiles down at me and hugs me like I am his little sister. I laugh freely, almost crazily. I cannot believe we are doing this. It is like nothing any of us have ever done.

"Hoyt, thank you so much." I say while in his hold.

"Anything for you two." He winks at Jason and me. Jason rolls his eyes.

"Watch out for her Hoyt," He turns to me, "Sookie, write as soon as you get there. Rush the letter and send it to me privately. No addresses or anything. Be safe." He kisses me on the cheek.

Goodbyes are rough. "Love you." We both murmur to each other. This is it. Jason clears his throat and makes his way back to Molly. Hoyt ushers me onto his ship and I am impressed. The crew is small, but it does not look like an unfriendly group. Passage to Reisly Falls should be painless.

Hoyt makes small talk about the weather and the townspeople. We do not mention anything about marriage or rule breaking. We stop at my cabin. "Get some sleep. I'll have some food brought to you in the morning." He leaves me alone.

The room is not spacious by any means. But there is a bed and that is all I need at this moment. I slip off my shoes and fall onto the stiff mattress. I stretch out and smile and my taste of freedom. I fall asleep with thoughts of seeing Gran and making my own decisions.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I wake up groggily. My neck is sore as well as my back. I move to the edge of the bed and become reacquainted with my surroundings. There is a tiny window in side of the ship. I see it is still nighttime. But, it does not feel like we are moving.

"Strange." I mutter as I start to change. I leave my hair braided, but I take of my dress. If I am going to see Gran I want to be as comfortable as possible. I reach for a dress, but change my mind. What does public decency matter? I am on a ship by myself with not personal maid or guardian. I can wear whatever I please.

I put on a pair of Jason's old breeches that are a bit tight on me, but they fit well nevertheless. I pull on a white shirt that shapes me a bit too well. It shows off more curves than some of my more revealing dresses. I leave the first few buttons undone.

I grin like a child as I make my way to the top of the ship. I have never sailed before. Jason and Father have never allowed it. The aroma of sea and salt wash over me. The moonlight is brighter than I have ever seen it. I love it.

Walking to the front of the ship, I notice how quiet it is. How odd. There were crewmembers around earlier this evening. I was expecting to see Hoyt and other passengers, but I see no one. I decide to go to the middle of the ship, where there will hopefully be more people.

What I see when I reach the center of the ship causes me to freeze. A ship is anchored directly next to ours. There are multiple sails on the mystery ship, not to mention its size alone is alarming.

About ten men are standing before me. No one has spotted me yet. Then I see someone is pointing a pistol directly Hoyt. I cannot stop myself.

"Stop!" I scream as I run forward.

My breathing stops when a beautiful man with long blonde hair looks directly at me. A sinister grin plays across his lips.

What is this?

**Thank you for reading! This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a long while and I finally posted it. Let me know what you think! Reviews are very, very welcome :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and the alerts! You guys are great :) Enjoy chapter 2!**

"Stop." The strength in my voice has vanished. I make my way over to the group. Hoyt look more nervous than scared. I try not to stare at him or I feel immense guilt. We left last night because of me. All the men's eyes are on me. Heat rushes to my face.

"Are you going to be the one who stops me?" His voice drips condescension.

I look around hoping that someone will come to my aid. The men standing beside the dangerous stranger are not that foolish and the original passengers on the ship are too terrified to move.

"You do not have to hurt him." I step closer to Hoyt and the man. My heart is racing, but I am trying to show no weakness. The man gazes intently at me. Why such scrutiny? His eyes look to my mouth, down to my chest and lower. Why did I decide to dress like this?

When his eyes meet mine once more he grins salaciously at me. "Very well. I have decided what I want." The men surrounding us chuckle and murmur. My stomach tightens. Hoyt curses and lunges for the man who is so in control of this situation. In one swift movement, the man knocks Hoyt across the face with the butt of the gun. The surrounding audience gasps at the violent outburst.

I run for Hoyt, but the stranger grabs me into his arms. His hold is strong as well as scent. He smells exactly like the sea and sunlight. It is a heady combination. "Men, take whatever you want." He commands. His shipmates begin taking jewelry from passengers and moving into different areas of the ship.

Then, at once I realize they must be pirates. What could they possibly want with a ship like this? Father always warned Jason against them. He would say 'pirates only steal, rape, and murder'.

Now fear sets in. Surely none of that could happen to me. He grabs me by the upper arm forcefully causing me to flinch. He's so strong. "What are you doing? Stop it." I grit my teeth and fight trying to get free of his grasp.

"I do not like being told what to do." He growls at me. I know it would be smart to be silent and follow this through. But, there could be a chance out of this. Swimming to shore sounds better than the worst thing that could happen to me.

"You're a pirate aren't you?" I ask him.

He laughs jovially at my statement, but does not answer me. "You want money? Jewelry?" He continues to ignore me while he leads me towards the massive shift. He clearly must be the captain. That is why no one is fighting him.

"Answer me damn it!" I hiss at him as claw at him with my free hand. I never curse and even in a moment like this I am amazed. I see a trail of redness on his forearm, but he does not even flinch. He shows no sign of pain or emotion as he stops and grabs both of my shoulders.

He is much taller than me, which adds to his intimidation. He leans down to eye level and glares at me. His eyes are a gleaming light blue. Even in his evident fury, he is still handsome.

"If you think me a pirate, than so be it. I am taking you aboard my ship. If you choose to fight me any further, I will retaliate." He grabs my arm once more and we continue to board. I no longer fight back. For a fleeting thought I think the fear has paralyzed me. But as I calm down, I conclude that I am not nearly as afraid as I should be.

_Do not be naïve_.

"Please don't hurt me." I feebly beg. My voice sounds so small, childlike. He looks at me and for an instant he looks remorseful. But as soon as it appeared it passes and he sneers down at me.

The ship is much different from Hoyts. First of all the crew is larger, not to mention they all look older and grimier. The crew looks at me then their eyes downcast. I realize my captor only had to look at them for them to get back to work. He leads me below the deck. We stop at a set of dark wood doors. He fishes a key out of his left breast pocket and unlocks the door.

The room is vast and lavishly furnished. There is large four-post bed that is canopied. It is the main object of the room. The blankets are royal blue with gold trimming and the pillows match. There is a massive bookshelf filled to capacity behind his desk. Is this is his private room?

"You will stay here. I will give you one chance. If you try to escape, I will punish you as well as lock you in here." He speaks tersely.

"Yes. I understand." I respond. I stand directly in front of the now closed doors. He walks over to his desk and flips through a leatherback book. I have no idea what to say or do. He glances up at me and shakes his head.

"Sit." He motions around the room. I want to be as far away as possible and as close as possible at the same time. How can that be? Now that my fear is waning, my fascination is only growing. His demeanor is astounding.

We sit in silence while he begins to scribble things down. All I can think about is my family. They would have been heartbroken that I ran away in the first place and now a ship full of men has kidnapped me. Jason will feel responsible. Hoyt will as well. At least no harm came to the ship or anyone on it…well only Hoyt, but he will be okay.  
Why did I have to run away? I'm a coward. Now I am second-guessing all the decisions I have made. "What is your name?" The captain asks me, interrupting my thoughts. He does not look up at me as he speaks.

"Susannah, but everyone calls me Sookie." I fumble my words around. What does it matter? If he is going to hurt me, my name will be pointless. He does not respond, just continues writing.

"What is your name?" I ask him now.

He looks up at me and a ghost of a smile crosses his lips. This is the first time in my life I have been left alone with a man in his private quarters. As anxious as I am, I feel as if I am going to survive this.

"Eric Northman." He surveys my response. I think back to any time I have heard Father or Jason speak of trades or business. Northman does not jump out at me. If only it did.

"Why am I here?" I ask him.

"Why were you on that ship?" He counters.

I clench my jaw. My instincts tell me to lie. This man may or may not be a pirate and I have no idea what he will do with the information I give him. Neither of us has broken eye contact. I wonder who he is? What is his life like? Kidnapping women and thievery cannot be it.

"My husband and I were on the ship." I lie smoothly. He cocks his eyebrow at me. My heartbeat picks up at my lie. A knowing smile appears on his face.

"Your husband? Where was he?" He does not sound concerned by any means.

"Asleep." The less I say, the better it will be.

"And he allows you to dress as such?" I hate the feeling of being interrogated. Something tells me he sees right through everything I am saying. I nod, afraid my words will be of no help to me.

"What do you plan to do with me?" I look at him. I am afraid of his answer. He decides my fate. There is a knock on the door interrupting our conversation. A man with wispy brown hair walks in. My bags are in his hands. He stops when he sees me sitting across from Eric.

"Captain, the lady's luggage." The man says.

"Just put them beside the bed." He dismissively orders.

"I am staying in here…with you?" I do not know how I feel about this. Eric looks up at me. His eyes darken. If only I could read his mind, know what he was thinking. Is he truly this mad? He did not have to take me, unless he had reason to.

"Would you like that?" He asks menacingly.

I am stunned. He enjoys watching how uncomfortable I can get. He is watching my every move, as is the new man in the room. He seems just as appalled, as I am that Eric has asked me such a question.

"Of course not!" I sputter outraged. My reaction is overdramatic and somewhat unbelievable.

"Sam, leave us. Tell the crew we move soon," Eric lets out yet another demand. He turns back to me, "These are my quarters. You will stay here where I can keep an eye on you."

"Eric what is going to happen to me?" I try again now that we are alone once more.

"Hmm," He pretends to truly ponder my question, "A woman sells for a hefty sum in many countries. But, some men on my ship are just as eager. We will just have to see what comes up first, won't we?" He asks coldly.

Sell me? I feel as if I am going to be sick. I ran away into a worse situation then the one that was already set for me. I could fight him. The door is unlocked and I could attempt to swim. But I have no idea how far we are from any land. I stare at the door then back to Eric. I could wait until we dock, but where we land may not be any better than my current situation.

""Do not think about running." He mutters.

"Would you not run?" I counter.

He chuckles, "Ah Lady Stackhouse, I do not put myself in situations like the one you are in." Eric speaks to me as if I am a child and I hate it. I stand from sitting on the stool and move closer to him, until we are only inches apart. He is still sitting down, but now I have his attention.

"I am not a child. I demand to leave this ship at once." It does not work. Eric stands, towering over me. He raises his eyebrow at me and I move back from him. He follows my actions, coming closer.

"You are not a child, are you?" He whispers almost seductively. He is so close to my face, I can see every line and curve to his face. His attractiveness distracts me from my original discussion.

He puts his arm around the small of my back and brings me closer to him. I want to put my arms around him, but I know it is wrong. For a moment I think he is going to kiss me and I am ready for it.

Instead he breathes, "Trust me. You would rather be treated like a child." And he lets me go. He briskly leaves the room. I hear the click of the lock. I guess my one chance has already diminished.

Leaning against his desk, I let out a labored breath. Confusion sets in. This man is my captor, why am I starting to want his attention? A kiss would alone be disgraceful.

There is no way he will let me go. I sigh and sit in the chair behind his desk. Multiple options run through my mind. There is no way to get free. If I run and am caught, punishment will be worse than if I stay. What could I offer him? Money? Jewels? It's all been offered and he has declined.

Everything except me.

The thought does not leave my mind. I have no sexual experience. The only things I know, I know from listening in to Jason's conversations or hearing from Amelia. My reputation will be spoiled even if I return home. Everyone would believe my virginity had been taken. And Eric is not undesirable.

"Sookie, do not be a fool." I mutter and leave the thoughts.

The ship begins to move. Eric will be distracted above and I take it as an opportunity to get better acquainted with my surroundings. The leatherback book Eric was writing in is now gone. He must have taken it with him. There are multiple maps with shapes and numbers drawn on them. I look through the drawers. There is absolutely nothing of any value. This cannot be his personal desk. Not one thing gives me any idea as to who this man is.

I look at the bookshelf and start looking through the books. Some of them are novels; some are more books about maps. This is pointless. Nothing here helps me. I sigh loudly.

Moving to the bed, I lay down.

If I am going to be trapped here, I may as well be well rested.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Lady Susannah, Lady Susannah." A voice wakes me. It is the man who brought my bags. I sit up quickly, feeling somewhat nauseous. I am starving. The last time I ate-I cannot even remember.

"Yes?" I respond groggily.

"There is a squall coming in. I brought you your meal, but you have to eat it here."

"I do not want it." I roll over to go back to sleep. My stomach growls and I groan. As much as I want to eat, I know that my appetite can hold off a while longer.

"It would make this easier." He tries another approach.

Without further delay I sit up and stare at this stranger. "What is your name?" I ask. It seems I am meeting many new people today.

"Samuel Merlotte. You can call me Sam." He seems too polite to be a pirate.

"What time of the day is it?" I ask.

Sam hesitates as if he is not allowed to tell me, "It is midday." I have been asleep for a long time. Eric stayed out on the ship for the rest of the night? I let out a huff. The ship begins to rock and Sam looks back at the door.

"Stay here please." And then he leaves to go help aboard the ship. I take a bite out of the dry bread and grimace. It is absolutely horrible. I put the bread back on the tray and stand. Sam did not lock the door!

I walk out of the quarters and see that it is raining so heavily that I can barely see in front of me. The thunder is so loud and forceful the whole ship rocks. Waves from the water are crashing against the ship. I lean against the door for balance. I look out at my surroundings. Seawater is sleeting over me, causing my eyes to sting.

Then I see it, a small island in the distance. It probably looks further than it actually is. Slowly, I make my way over to the edge of the ship, the island like a beacon of hope in my line of vision. The men are shouting commands at each other and there is so much movement. Chances of me being noticed are very slim.

As I get closer I realize I couldn't do it, even if I wanted. The dark water is coming up on the ship, sopping at my feet. It is all too threatening. The grey sky and lightening is enough to keep me on the ship.

And then I am propelled forward. A wave rocked the ship like nothing I had ever felt. I gasp as my stomach is smashed against the edge. Water splashes on me and I begin to cough.

Strong arms wrap protectively around me. Eric looks down at me, eyes blazing with fury. His long hair is wet as are his clothes. I have never seen him look this way. I cling to him, knowing he'll be taking me back to our quarters.

"I could take you over my knee for this." I hear him whisper at my ear. I feel a throb at my center and my mouth parts open. He moves against the rain and the wind and back to our room.

He saved me! Why?

Back in the room, the silence is welcoming. I am panting, trying to catch my breath. Eric is pacing in front of me. He looks half crazed. "Damn you. You were going to jump." His voice is so low I can barely hear him.

I shake my head, "No, I promise. I was too afraid." I hated admitting that, especially to him.

Eric looks as if he's about to hit me and I tense. He closes his eyes and lets out a breath. "Do you have any idea how frustrating you are? You're like a child! There are only so many ways I can gain your obedience and you would not like one of them." His eyes darken.

What is this man doing to me? I ignore the sting to my ego when he calls me a child and focus more on what he is saying. The light from the oil lamp is flickering off his skin, making him more magnificent. I can hardly focus. Could it be that I am only so enticed because he is the first man to hold me or cause these feelings?

"Eric, I am begging you to let me go. I will not say a word," I pause, "I will do anything." I cannot believe what I have just said.

He looks at me and raises his brow. He has picked up on what I truly meant. "And what of your husband?" Eric licks his lips. I have to tell the truth. That may be my only chance.

"I am not married. I apologize for lying, I only thought it would stop you." I look down. I notice that my shirt is clinging to me, making every curve more defined. I flush when I look up at notice Eric staring as well.

"You wear no ring. It was a weak attempt at a lie." Eric hisses. This man is impossible.

I stand up, "That is not the point! I am offering you my body! In exchange for my freedom." Heat rises to my face. I am in no way the type of woman, who would ever barter this way, but Eric is a man and all men have weaknesses.

Eric looks at me and steps forward. My heart begins to race. His hand goes to my waist, which seems smaller because of the wet shirt. Eric moves his hand to my breast and I gasp. He palms almost roughly and I groan. My whole body is heating up. He only chuckles at the noises I make.

When his lips gently press against my neck, I wrap my arms around him. I have never been kissed or touched this way, but this feels natural to hold onto him. I may not love him, but if he is going to let me back to my family, I can sacrifice this.

"You like this." It is no question.

I say nothing and he cups my bottom and presses me into him. I feel him through his pants. He is larger than I would think and it is intimidating. He grabs my hair and tilts my head back, bringing out a moan from me. "Answer me." He growls.

"Yes. I like this." And he kisses me forcefully. I am surprised at his fervor. And then he stops. He pushes me away from him and looks at me angrily.

"Do not play the whore. If you are so eager to be used there are many lonely men on this ship." He sounds disgusted with my behavior, which is exactly how I feel.

I shake my head. "You went along with it." I whisper.

Eric laughs cruelly, "A beautiful woman throws herself at you, what do you think is to happen? I am only a man," he pauses and looks at me. I know I am dirty and now I am soaked. "I will have Sam bring water for a bath. Do not try anything like that again." He leaves the room hastily.

My throat starts to burn.

Tears fall quickly and I let them.

**I know, a lot of tension between Eric and Sookie! So what are your thoughts this chapter? Review what you liked, didn't like :) Next chapter: Eric and Sookie get to know each other a little better ;) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All the reviews are great! Thank you so much. Here's chapter 3!**

It has been two days since my incident with Eric. Not only has he not been back to these quarters, he has not even said a word to me. My embarrassment has waned and now I am just frustrated. Being alone in my quarters, his room, only makes me think of him more. I have tried reading through the novels on his bookshelf and drawing, but my mind has not slowed down.

I sigh and get out of bed. The only person who has come to check on me is Sam. He brings me food and we have polite conversation, but he is the closest thing I have to a friend on the ship. And he came to the room right after Eric left abruptly. I hate that he saw me cry.

I pull on another pair of breeches and am thankful that I brought extra pairs. Running around in a dress would simply not do. I pull on my chemise. The material is so worn down. At least there is no one here to impress. _Except Eric_, I push the thought away. Why is he affecting me so?

Walking into the sunlight washes away my thinking. I have stayed in my room, maybe hoping Eric would come check on me, but he has not. And if I am going to be on this ship for however long, I am not going to stay inside forever.

The sun is at its peak and there is a slight breeze. There is not a cloud in the sky. A beautiful day, only a few hours after noon. If I were home Jason and I would probably be riding horses or fishing.

I see Sam on the bridge of the ship. He sees me and smiles. I walk up onto the bridge to see him. "Sookie, it's good to see you out and about." He keeps both hands on the wheel. I look out over the water and back to Sam.

"It is too nice outside to not come out," I pause. I feel eyes on me. When I look around I see a few crewmates staring, but then my eyes meet with Eric. He is shirtless, sweating. I see a sword in his hand. Then I realize he is training another person on the ship. He looks much younger than anyone I've seen so far. Eric and I stare at each other for a bit too long and then I glance away.

"I did not know you knew how to direct a ship." I say to Sam. He nods.

"It is actually fairly simple. Want to try?" He looks at me.

"Am I allowed to?" I ask. Surely, Eric would notice. And I am sure he would be less than pleased. Sam rubs the back of his neck. His hair is longer than I noticed. He is far too kind. The more time I spend on the ship, the less I am convinced that they are pirates. Sam is far too mannered as well as pleasant company.

He laughs and shakes his head, "Probably not. Captain would not probably have me thrown off the ship." I cannot tell if he is only jesting, but I softly chuckle. Sam takes the wheel back in his hands. He whistles as he steers, it's calming somehow.

"No one is to be on the bridge. I thought I made myself clear." I turn and look. Eric is towering over the both of us. He is glaring at Sam and I am thankful that it is not me. Eric is menacing to say the least.

Sam clears his throat, "Of course Captain. It is my fault." He is sincere.

"No. I came up here. Sam tried to tell me, I just wanted to stay." It's the first thing I have said to Eric. He eyes me warily, but says nothing. Sam remains silent as well.

He clenches his jaw and then he says, "Well then, Sam go below the decks. You are no longer needed here." Eric's blue eyes stay on mine. Same looks between us, sighs, and then he follows his orders. What other choice does he have?

Eric takes reign of the ship and we both remain quiet. There is a tension surrounding us that feels almost palpable. It is hard not to stare at him. The wind blows his hair back and for a second he looks so young, carefree. I wonder if he is like that? When no one else is around him.

"Can I steer?" I try. I smile at him sweetly.

"No. You would probably try and crash. Anything to get away." He is still upset.

I sigh, "Eric, please. It was a foolish mistake and I apologize. I want to move past this."

"What are you proposing?" He sounds unexcited. But, with what happened last time I propositioned him, I understand.

"We can be cordial at the very least. I do not have any ill feelings towards you." Well, a few, but I will move past them. Eric does not frown, but there is no smile either. I am not even sure if it is possible to be friends with him. But, I am sure it will be better than the both of us avoiding each other.

"Cordial? What does that mean to you?" He leers at me. A twinge of seductiveness forms in the darkness of his eyes. My stomach tightens. There has to be something wrong with wanting to kiss him again, to feel his lips on my neck once more.

"It is a common term, polite conversation and amiable company. " I tell him.

He pauses, "Very well. Would you like to have dinner this evening? We can eat in my guest quarters." That must be where he has been staying instead of the room I am in.

I am so surprised by his request, dinner after two days of no communication and obvious avoidance. I wish I knew what Eric was playing at. But, if he is going to ask me I am not going to decline. Any chance to figure out my situation on this ship or anything about Eric I will take.

"Of course. That would be wonderful." I accept his invitation. Butterflies are dancing in my stomach. A newfound anticipation is rising within me. Eric does not seem nearly as giddy as I do, but I will not let that ruin this moment.

"I will see you tonight then. For now, go back to your room." He dismisses me.

I huff and leave the bridge. Eric making demands of me is irritating, but not insufferable. When I look back at him he is looking straight at me. I look away and hurry back to my room.

I have to prepare for my evening with Eric.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I do not have a single decent dress to wear. I want to look beautiful, womanly. Not like a farm girl or maid. If only I had packed one decent dress! Now I will have to wear rags, while Eric looks glorious. My nerves are starting to boil over. What are Eric and I going to talk about? All I will be able to think about is his touch or the looks he gives me.

There is a knock on the door and I jump. Expecting Eric, I open the door to Sam. He has a bag in his hands and looks miserable. "Sam, come in. Are you alright?" I sit down on the edge of my bed. He shakes his head and hands me whatever he has in his hands.

"This is for tonight. I will be outside whenever you are ready to leave for the evening." Sam says nothing else and leaves the room.

A dark red gown is before me. There is gold trimming at the neck and hem of the dress. The sleeves of the dress are actually lace themselves. I have never seen anything like this before. The dress must have been expensive. The quality of the material is exceptional.

It is from Eric. There is a white card that says, wear_ this tonight –E_. Confusion as well as delight fills me. Why would Eric give me such a beautiful, edgy dress when he tells me he has no desire for me?

I undress quickly and put the dress on. But, there is no way for me to tie the back. I knock on the door, "Sam? Sam, I need help with this." I am somewhat shy about asking for his help. The dress is cut so low that I do not wear any of my top undergarments with it. My bare back is exposed to Sam. He flushes when he looks at me.

"Do you know how to?" I ask helplessly.

He clears his throat, "I can figure it out." He finishes quickly and steps away from me. The dress feels too tight, but I say nothing about it. My breasts spill over the top of the dress and my waist looks much smaller. Eric must have known this dress would be indecent. I feel almost scandalized myself.

"Let us go." Sam leads me out of my room and around to the back. The stars are endless in the sky and the moon is full. I have never been to this part of Eric's ship. There's a door on the rear wall of the ship.

"This is it. Have a good evening Sookie." Sam gives me a weak attempt of a smile.

Without knocking, I walk inside. There is a longer table with candles and food displayed elegantly. I can see different types of meat and fruits, as well as wine. Everything is set in it's spot exactly. Eric must have taken some time to lay this entire meal out.

A door across the room opens and he comes out wearing a shockingly fancy ensemble. He barely smiles when he sees me. His eyes linger over my chest admiringly as well as the rest of my body. It makes me blush.

"Sit Sookie." He motions to the chair in front of me.

I snap out of my trance and seat myself. "Have some wine." Eric is all about commands. I am not use to having alcohol at my disposal. I try to act as if I drink all the time. The rich red liquid pours into the clear glass and my mouth waters. I take a sip, then an actual drink. It is light and smooth. I feel it settle in my stomach.

"How is it?" Eric seems interested.

I pour another glass for myself. "Wonderful. Would you like some?" I offer.

He puts up a hand, "No thank you. Eat. The alcohol will not rest well on an empty stomach." I put some food on my plate. It is meat of some sort, very salty, and a medley of vegetables.

"What do you do Eric?" I ask him.

"I am the captain of this ship. I do some things on the side as well, but I like the sea, so I stay out on the water for as long as possible." Eric says to me. Finally something he enjoys. My curiosity is piqued.

"What do you mean on the side?" I take a drink from my glass of wine. Eric is drinking brandy or rum maybe, but not at the rate I am.

"I do a lot of trading." He is keeping his answers short.

"Trading what?" I smile at him feeling somewhat pushy. I just want to know more about him. We will relate more, at least I think we will, if we start to learn more about each other.

Eric sighs, "Weapons, furs, jewels, ships. A little bit of everything," he pauses, "How about I ask you some questions?"

"I guarantee you are far more interesting than I am." I mumble. I feel my cheeks warming from the alcohol and comforting warmth in the pit of my stomach. The candlelight shimmers over Eric. He seems so intense.

"Doubtful. Tell me about yourself."

"Like what?"

"What you want, what you desire." The way he speaks ignites me. Every word he says leaves me wanting to hear what he will say next.

"I am not so sure what I want anymore." I mumble.

"Why is that?" He takes a bite of his dinner. I watch his mouth and jaw as he chews. I look back up to him.

"How can I know what I want when I am not sure about my present? I have no idea as to how long I will be here, so why get my hopes up?" I take another drink. Courage comes with each gulp.

Eric studies me. I want to tell him that I want him more than anything in this very moment. To feel his arms around me, even if he just held me; that would suffice. My longing for him is becoming so much more than I expected.

"Do not be difficult. Everyone wants something." He seems highly interested in my answer.

I drink a little more before answering. Maybe I should slow down? "I want to be happy and I want someone to share it with. I want to live in the countryside and spend the days with my family and the nights with someone I love." I do not know where my words are coming from. And for a brief moment I feel sad, a bit lonely.

Eric licks his lips and looks down at his plate. I feel as if I have over shared, but I am not ashamed. If Eric and I are going to be friends we will have to be open with each other.

I speak up, "I guess I am more curious about your life, your family?" I try to move on to a new point in our conversation.

"I have an older brother, Stephan. He lives in America with his wife and they have a child together. My mother passed shortly after I was born, but my father and I get along fairly well. He is a captain of a British vessel," Eric hesitates as if he does not want to share anything else, but he says, "And Pamela. She is a very close family friend. We look out for each other." He is very serious.

It surprises me that he is so forthcoming. I feel badly that his mother died so early. Him growing up surrounded by men explains a lot. Or his manners are just short when it comes to me. Pamela sounds intriguing. Anyone who gets along with Eric is.

"What about your family?" He asks me.

"I have an older brother, Jason. We are close. My friend Amelia is more like a sister than anything. And my parents, they are hard to describe. They do not have their priorities in order." I think of my arranged marriage to Quinn.

They had no regard for my feeling. Everyone else could see my unhappiness, but they just ignored me. Father, as much as I love him, can be consumed by business. And as much as I hate to admit it, Mother is more concerned about social status and wealth. But, I will not bring up anything about Quinn to Eric. As strange as it is, in a way, Eric has helped me escape.

"How so?" Eric appears to be relaxing with me.

I shake my head, not wanting to elaborate, "It is nothing. I do not wish to whine about this."

"Sookie you look ravishing. The gown fits you well." Eric's eyes darken as he tells me this. I feel a shift in our conversation. I pour another glass of wine, it truly is the sweetest drink I have ever had.

"I am very grateful. I have never worn a gown like this before." I tell him. He actually smiles, even though it is not a gleeful smile. It seems he is more pleased with himself and the fact that I like the dress.

Eric sets his glass down and says, "Red suits you." Why is he making so many advances towards me? Is he reconsidering my offer?

"Thank you. It was difficult to put on." I laugh.

"It looks as if you managed well." He approves.

I tell him, "I could not lace it up by myself. Sam helped." Eric visibly stiffens. I set my glass down; my head is starting to get a bit light. I should not have mentioned Sam.

Eric stands abruptly and I watch him walk towards me. His mouth is in a grim line; his eyes are concentrated on me. "Stand up." His voice is quiet. I listen to him and stand up quickly. A rush of adrenaline comes through me.

"Turn around."

I do what he asks of me. He touches the skin right above the corseted back. His touch sets my skin alive. I close my eyes. I think the alcohol is making me feel weightless. I am only focused on Eric's touch.

"This does not look so difficult." He observes. "It is too tight, is it not?" Eric is leaning down, his mouth his right next to my ear. I nod.

Eric begins to untie the back of the dress. I am beyond excited. Lust is beginning to overpower me. When the dress is untied, I relax. I had been basically holding my breath with this dress. His hands touch my back and I move towards him. I wish we were facing each other.

His hands are strong, rough and I want to feel more of him. Then he begins to lace the gown back up. "Eric?" I whisper. He ignores me and continues to lace up the dress. It is taking a bit longer than Sam, but it feel much better.

"That is how you lace up a gown. From now on, if you need help with anything, you come to me," he turns me around, "Do you understand?" He is glaring, but I can see he is aroused as I am.

"Yes." And I do.

"You have drank too much, have you not?" He questions.

I blush, but I know my cheeks are already pink. I think I had four or five glasses. Is that too much? Maybe since I never have alcohol, it is creeping up on me. Eric touches my cheeks.

"You are flushed." He sincerely smiles and my heart flutters.

"Eric, I want you to kiss me." I cannot believe I am telling him this. He chuckles.

"I know. I am taking you back to your quarters." His voice is even.

"Why?" I am disappointed.

"You need to rest. And you cannot get out of the gown by yourself." His eyes gleam. I want to jump up and down, but I stand still. Eric drinks the rest of whatever he has and then we walk out of his room.

It is still just as dark outside, but we are not out that long. We are back in my room fairly quickly. Eric looks around, I guess seeing what he I have been up to. Everything is in the same place it was when Eric brought me here. It seems like it has been longer.

"Sookie, let me help you get undressed." Eric murmurs to me. I nod. I am hoping this will lead to something more than only taking my gown off. He unlaces my dress once more, this time in much haste.

When it is untied, Eric moves his hands my shoulders. He slides the dress off and helps me stand out of it. He does not turn me around to face him and when I try to look at him, he keeps my back to him. I want to groan in frustration.

"Get in bed, under the blankets." He asks of me. I do what he says.

"Eric, I do not sleep naked." I say to him.

He comes over towards me and kneels beside the bed. "Thank you for sharing this evening with me. Sleep well." He gently presses his lips against mine. I smile against his lips and try to deepen the kiss.

"Goodnight." He whispers.

When he leaves, the door locks after him.

"Goodnight Eric." I say sleepily.

**So, what did you all think! There are a lot of alerts on this story so I hope for more reviews! Also, a lot of people are asking about an EPOV, and let me tell you that there will be an eventual EPOV. However it will be awhile. **

**Thanks so much! Review…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! The reviews for last chapter were great :) Thank you guys! Here is chapter 4...**

My head is slowly spinning and my mouth is dry. Memories from last night flood back to me. The dinner with Eric went much better than I expected. The only regret I have, is drinking so much. How embarrassing that Eric had to put me to bed! At least he was a gentleman, which has surprised me.

When I step out of bed I am thrown off by my nudity. I never sleep naked. Then I remember Eric undressed me. At the thought of his touches, I blush. Instead of getting dressed I walk over to the mirror in the corner of the room. I look at myself.

My body seems to have changed so much. Of course, I never really studied myself. My breasts seem fuller, my hips wider. My face is mature and my lips are full. When did I evolve into this woman?

I dress quickly, eager to see Eric again. I prepare myself for the chance that Eric may not be near as kind or open as he was last night. But, even if he is not, I already know that it is an act. I am not going to let Eric hurt me with his words when I know he is likely to change his behavior on any whim. What I feel when I am with Eric is like nothing I have ever felt before. I do not think it is possible to just be friends with him. He has to be feeling this too…

Eric is on the bridge of the ship by himself. I make my way to him, ignoring the stares from everyone else. You would think they would be use to me by now. Even though I do not feel perfect today, I am happy to see Eric. He sees me and barely smiles.

"Permission to come up?" I grin up at him. He looks tired too. I wonder if he stayed up after he helped me to bed?

"Granted." He plays along. I come up and stand beside him. We say nothing at first. I look where his eyes are focused. My heart stops when I see land. Is he taking me home? Am I free?

Except, I realize I am not ready to be home just yet. I feel like I am in no danger. Eric is not going to let anything happen to me. I feel sick to my stomach. Eric looks down at me and raises his eyebrow.

"Do not run. I have business to take care of you. We will be staying at my estate." He tells me. I want to embrace him, I am so happy! He does not want to be rid of me yet.

"I am not running. Thank you for last night." I say quietly.

Eric clenches his jaw, "I enjoyed your company, a bit too much actually." He says, bitterness seeping out from his words. The pleasure I feel from his admittance is too great.

I bite my lip to stay in control of this conversation. His words cause me to blanche, but he is not nearly as good of an actor as he thinks he is. I shake my head at him.

"We did not do anything. I enjoyed speaking with you, you are good company and a gentleman." I tell him.

He laughs dryly, "Men do not get innocent girls intoxicated and undress them." He thinks he got me drunk? I was a little light, but not under the influence of the alcohol. I do not want him to have any regrets. Especially when things were starting to change.

"Eric, I was not intoxicated by any means. And I could not get out of my dress by myself. Stop making yourself out to be a villain." I am trying not to get upset with him, but it is difficult. If only I understood him more! Why does he constantly pull me close than push me away?

"Sookie, this cannot continue. I do not want this." He says so quietly, his voice is rough. I feel my throat tighten. Nothing has even happened yet. But neither of us are fools. We know this will go somewhere if we allow it to. And that is exactly what I want.

"I am getting tired of you changing your mind. Stop being afraid." I know my anger is starting to shine through.

Eric glares down at me. I do not take back what I said or apologize. "I am not afraid. I am trying to not hurt you. That is how this will end, you do understand that?" His voice is more emotional than I expected.

"I do not care how this will end! Why are we denying each other?" I hiss at him. Where is this anger coming from? The sting of rejection is radiating through me. We laugh and speak with each other effortlessly when he is not worrying about consequences. It is not like anyone on the ship knows anything anyway.

He looks down at me. I am squeezing my fists. I have never felt this much tension between us before. I want him to end my confusion and lust. He is the only one with the power to do so now.

"Sookie. This is wrong. You do not want this, you only think you do. This is your first bout of intimacy with a man. It is merely infatuation." He is giving me his full attention now. My cheeks are flushed. He knows of my innocence, well it was not that hard to notice.

"This does not feel wrong. It is not infatuation." I want to beg him to listen to me, to understand the way I a feeling.

"Get off the bridge and pack up a bag for tonight. We'll be docking in fifteen minutes." He is all business. I say nothing else and leave.

Instead of tears forming, ideas do. Tonight we will both be in his home, alone. That will give me another opportunity to. Once back in my room, I follow Eric's directions and begin to put my clothes back into one of my bags.

It was sure to be a long night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I had no idea where were. People crowded the docking area, most of them ship workers. There were multiple horse drawn carriages along the road. I wondered which one is for us. I see a factory not far from where I stand. Now would be the perfect chance to run, but I follow Eric instead. After all I told him I wasn't running and I did not lie.

Eric stayed a few steps ahead of me as we walked off the ship. Crewmembers were carrying concealed crates off the ship and over to a carriage. Sam had taken my bags the moment he saw me carrying them without a word. Eric seemed to be in a different place all together. His eyes were searching the area.

Suddenly he is beside me. "Talk to no one. If anyone approaches you, tell them I am escorting you and we are only docking because you are sick from the sea. Understand?" He looks down at me. For once, he seems anxious.

I nod. Eric leads me to a carriage and helps me up. The seating area is actually very comfortable. Thick, cloth drapes are over the window of the carriage. I hear Eric say something to the driver and then he climbs in. He sits across from me. He seems much more calm now.

I look out the window watching the scenery change from an industrial backdrop to a lush green forest. Trees align the road to our destination. It feels wonderful to be off the ship and on land.

When I look back to Eric he is watching me. "It really is beautiful out here." I say to him. The surrounding nature looks new.

"I agree." He is short with me.

"Do a lot of people stay here? While your away?" I ask him.

"A few workers, yes. Sometimes family, they just never inform me of their stay." He says grumpily. If I meet his family lies will have to pour out from the both of us.

"I guess there is no chance of you telling me where we are?" I look at him. He cracks a smile and I smile to. It has become a sort of game between us. Me asking questions I know he will never answer.

He shrugs, "We are soon to be in my home. I will be conducting business, so I will expect you to stay quiet in your room."

"Yes, of course," I pause, "Am I to have my own room?"

He shakes his head, put off by what I asked. "I trust you will not run, therefore it is granted." However, I did not believe his words. Although he personally would not be watching me, something told me that he was going to have someone guarding me. As much as I wished he trusted me, I am still his captive.

"Eric, how long am I going to be with you?"

"Sookie, please, if we can make it through this day then I will answer your questions." He is exasperated. I do not know what to expect once we reach Eric's home, but he is not easing my nerves.

"Yes, I will be obedient and follow all your orders." I say dryly.

Eric looks out the window ignoring my last statement.

Sneakily glancing back at him, I see that he is grinning.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

He puts his hand in mine as I step down onto the ground. I am in awe of my surroundings. Eric's home is beyond anything I expected. The roof is dark brown; the brick walls are tan and orange in the sunlight. The greenness of the grass is astounding. A brook runs beside the house. It is magnificent and I am captivated by it.

"You like?" Eric looks around gratefully. He appreciates the view as much as I do.

"I have never seen anything like it." I am almost speechless. I always thought my home was the most stunning. But this, this is like a work of art. I feel as if I have stepped out of reality and into a painting.

Eric smiles, "I am glad. Come, let me show you the inside." I wish we could stay outside longer, but I am just as eager to see the interior of his private dwellings. A man and woman are standing immediately in front of us as soon as we step in.

They are both older, I assume married. The woman looks tired, but she smiles like this is the greatest day of her existence.

"Lord Northman, it is so good to see you! We have both bedrooms made up for you. Marietta also has special plans for the evening meal." The man tells us. They both eye me, but Eric says nothing to either of them. I follow his lead and stay silent.

I assume the wife is Marietta. She says softly, "Stephen arrived an hour ago. He is ready to see you. He is in your den."

Seeing Eric in this light is strange. It is as if I am in a parallel dimension. On the ship he is captain. He dresses in pirate's clothes and is a tamer of the sea. Now he is proper and polite, a side to him I have never seen.

At the mention of his brother he falters, but I only notice. "Of course. Thank you both. Allow me to introduce Lady Susannah Stackhouse. She will be staying overnight, please make sure her room is up to par." He focuses on Marietta.

"Hello." I murmur softly. I am not dressed to meet new acquaintances, but it is not as if I will be seeing these people again after tonight.

They bow their heads and then they scurry away to finish their daily chores. Eric is looking down at me and I look away from him. He puts his arm around my waist and walks me towards the unknown. I am thrown off by his affection.

We are walking down a beautifully decorated hallway. May paintings cover the wall and intricate vases holding exotic flowers are spread throughout the area. For Eric not being here, it does not look as if the house has been vacant by any means.

"Pamela decorated." He notices my observation of his home.

"I hope so." I tease. Even though there is not an unfurnished space thus far, there is something detached about the estate. It is just an empty house. As far as I know Eric is on his ship as much as possible and his family only passes through.

"I helped of course." H smiles back.

"You are being nice." I murmur.

He raises his brow, "I am always nice to you."

I laugh out loud at his words. And so does he.

Then, out of a nowhere, two large doors open and a man walks in front of us. He is obviously Eric's older brother, Stephan. He has short blonde hair, opposed to Eric's long hair, and facial hair. His eyes are clear blue and his lips are drawn into a smile. He emits happiness.

"Eric, you are home!" I step out of the way while Stephan hugs Eric. It is so strange to see them standing beside each other. They look too similar, but their personalities are already much different.

Stephan pulls back first and looks to me. "Ah, who must this be? Anyone who can make my brother laugh must be quite a woman." He makes my cheeks warm. I am meeting Eric's brother in worn breeches and a dirty white shirt that is almost transparent. Not to mention he has miscalculated Eric's and mine relationship.

Eric came to stand between Stephan and I. "Stephan, this is Sookie. I am escorting her to the states." He lied smoothly. It was a fairly casual introduction.

His brother nodded and introduced himself. "It is a pleasure to meet you Sookie. What business do you have in the states?" He pried.

Before I could come up with anything Eric answered, "Her family is there Stephen. Let's have a drink. I will just show Sookie to her room and then we can speak." At the mention of family I tense. It is a bite sore of a topic to be brought up so publicly.

"Hell, it is still early, only two hours past noon." Stephan says. Eric makes a face at him and leads me away. Stephan watches us leave the area.

I wonder if he Stephan believed Eric. If I had said anything our ruse would have easily been over. It was comforting to know that Stephan was such a gentleman. Eric is showing that side of him as well. Perhaps all is not lost.

We walk up a flight of stairs, turn a corner and stop at a solid oak door. Eric knocks and then enters. No one is in the room. It is another room decorated to the extremes. It is also meticulous.

Eric sets my bag on the floor by my bed. I realize how exhausted I am in the silence. I sit on the edge of the bed and let out a tiny breath. I just want to sleep at this very moment, but with Eric here it is impossible

He opens the curtains over the large window and sunlight comes into the room. It illuminates the room and makes me sleepier. Eric comes to stand in front of me. I can see he is having a personal battle within himself.

His fingers gentle touch my cheek and before I have any reaction he kisses me. His cool mouth is gentle over mine. I do not think of the meaning behind his sudden affections or of anything else. I savor his touch, his taste. I let my tongue explore his and he growls. He pulls back quickly and pushes the hair back from my face.

"Sookie, I know you're exhausted. Rest, I will wake you for dinner." He kisses my cheek chastely. I watch as he walks out the door.

How am I supposed to sleep now?

I shut my eyes and try to calm myself.

When I wake up it is dark outside. I cannot believe he let me sleep this late. I feel uncomfortable sleeping in my day clothes and my stomach is rumbling. There is a large grandfather clock in my room. It is ten o'clock. Everyone must be asleep by now.

A wave of mischief hits me. I will be able to explore his home completely unbothered. I turn on the oil lamp in my bedroom and get a better look at my surroundings. There is an armoire in the corner of the room. Out of curiosity, I open it and find it full of women's clothing. This must be Pamela's room. Her and Eric must be closer than I thought.

I know I should not, but I take of my clothes and put on one of Pam's nightdresses. It is white and the material is thin. The sleeves only go to above my elbow and the neck of the dress is fairly low. It fit's me perfectly, besides it being a tad too long.

I smile at myself in the mirror. I look like someone else, my hair is curly and loose around my shoulders, and my cheeks are pink. I wish Eric were awake so he would see me, but then again I probably should not be wearing Pamela's attire.

I leave my room and walk downstairs. The house is so quiet it is as if it has been abandoned. I have no idea where the kitchen is or the dining area. There has to be food around somewhere.

Light dimly shines into the hallway. I slowly inch forward while I am practically hugging the wall. Eavesdropping is wrong, but my curiosity has overtaken me. I hear voices, as I get closer. It is Eric and Stephan.

"God damn it Eric, this is wrong! She is just a girl." Stephan's friendly disposition from earlier has vanished. After a sharp intake of breath, I realize they are talking about me.

Eric takes a few moments to respond, "Do you think I do not know that? Do you think I am not trying? I cannot help myself any longer." His resolve weakens as he finishes his statement.

"How do you expect this to end?" Stephan asks him, "A happy ending?" He sounds bitter, disgusted.

Eric laughs darkly, "There is still a chance. I finish this mess and she is mine. I will be damned if any man besides myself gets to touch her." His voice is so low it scares me.

His words please me. He does want me! All of this back and forth, unnecessary aching has to be over now. I want to know more about they are talking about. Whatever Stephan is so upset about I want to know too.

"You are acting like a spoiled child. She is not a chess piece for you to move however you want! There will be repercussions." Stephen chastises Eric.

"I am prepared for them." Eric says icily.

I move forward to hear them more clearly. In the process I trip over Pamela's nightdress. I land right in the open doorway of Stephen and Eric's heated discussion. They both stare at me. Eric is sitting behind his desk; Stephen is leaning against the fireplace. What I am feeling surpasses humiliation.

Eric moves first. He comes out from behind his desk and over to me. He helps me to my feet. I watch as he looks down at what I am wearing. I weakly smile at him when he finally makes eye contact with me.

"I was hungry. I did not mean to interrupt." I whisper to him. He nods and smiles gently. This new side of Eric is becoming more and more attractive.

"Of course. I came to wake you for dinner, but you wanted to continue resting," he turns to Stephen, "Can you take care of this?" I notice he asks questions when it comes to family. He is not the dominant, controlling man from the ship.

Stephen walks out of the room abruptly. I quickly begin to apologize, "I am sorry. I should not have put this on…I just…it is more comfortable than anything I have packed." I tell him. If I knew I was going to be kidnapped by a beautiful stranger, I would have grabbed more alluring outfits.

"Sookie you do not have to apologize. It suits you very well," he pauses, "Did you hear what Stephen and I were talking about." Neither of us even takes a breath. I am too nervous. I am a terrible liar, which we both know.

I avert my eyes, "Yes. Only a little."

"What did you hear?" The anger in his voice is making a reappearance.

I sigh, "Eric, all I know is after I am off the ship I am still going to want you. You are all I think about and I cannot see anyone or anything changing that." The honesty feels right between us.

Eric shakes his head. He embraces me quickly. I put my hands on his muscled chest and rest my head against him. He still smells of sweater and sunlight. The warmth coming off from him is more relaxing than anything.

"One day you may not be so apt to say that." He whispers.

I face him, "You are the most enigmatic man I know. I already heard you say everything, you cannot take it back."

"I do not want to." He whispers as he leans down.

For the second time this evening his lips capture mine. The feelings I have for this man, after such a short time have blossomed into something more serious than I ever imagined. This cannot just be a simple infatuation.

We hear Stephan coming down the hall before we see him. We both step away from each other. My body is buzzing with excitement and lust. I am not sure what has changed, but Eric's resolve has crumbled.

"Still hungry?" Stephan asks holding a plate of leftovers from the earlier meal. I look to Eric whose eyes are digging into me.

"Yes." I say more to Eric than Stephan.

Stephan hands me the plate while Eric motions for me to sit at his desk. I begin to eat slowly, all I can think about is Eric. The idea of the both of us having feelings for each other is too great.

"Well then, I am going to retire for the evening. It was a pleasure to meet you Sookie, goodnight brother." He walks out of the room.

Eric is across from me, "Sookie, please eat faster." His voice is rough.

"I cannot focus on the food."

"Eat. And then it is time to go upstairs."

"Eric, I just woke up. I am not tired." I mumble.

He leers at me, his eyes darkened with lust, "I never said anything about sleeping."

Oh…

**I know Eric has been hot and cold, but he is having a bit of an inner struggle. Everything will be revealed in due time! What did you all think of this chapter? Review and comment :) thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Eric's bedroom is just as grand as I would have expected it. There is another desk adjacent from his bed, which takes up the majority of the room. A bookshelf is in the corner of the room, filled with even more books than in the room on the ship. But, my favorite aspect of the room is the fireplace. A small fire spits up flames. I once again look at the bed. Furs are drawn across it.

I apprehensively run my hand across the material. It is softer than anything I have ever felt. When I look up, I see that Eric is watching me. I softly smile at him. I have to admit, if not to him, at least to myself. All of a sudden I am actually nervous. It is strange. I have wanted to bargain my freedom in exchange for my body. But, it is not like that all anymore.

Eric walks over to his desk I watch and pours two glasses of brandy. He moves towards me, like he is stalking his prey. I am not sure why Eric changed his mind, but I am beyond pleased that he did. Even if our time together is short, it will be remembered.

"For the nerves." He whispered as he handed me a glass. I shakily laugh. It is somehow reassuring that he knows how I am feeling. I take the glass from him and take a reluctant sip. It burns more than the wine.

My face scrunches up and Eric chuckles. He takes it away from me. I watch fascinated as he finishes his glass in one drink. He sets the glasses back on his desk and turns to me.

"Eric, I…I do not want you to think that I only want you because of what I said about you freeing me," I say softly and then say, "In fact, I am not so sure I want to go home anymore."

He is almost a perfect stranger, however I feel like I know him so well. The way he makes me feel cannot be a ruse. I feel safe with him, even when he is pushing me away. As much as I miss my family, I am not ready to leave. And I know Eric is not going to hurt me or let anyone else do so.

His hands cup my face. His eyes search mine. Eric's face is the perfect mask. The only emotions I see are the ones he chooses to show me. When he kisses me, the tenderness is absolutely astonishing. He pulls me closer to him a low growl emits from him. My thoughts drift away.

He moves his lips down to my throat and moves the shoulder of the nightdress. I instantly want to take it off. Eric does it for me. He moves me over to the bed. He takes off his shirt, but leaves his breeches on.

I look up at him, a bit perplexed.

"You are not ready for that." He says. I shake my head not understanding him. He takes my hand and leads it between his legs. Through the cloth of his trousers, I can feel a bulge. My eyes widen.

"I do not want to hurt you tonight." He tells me against my ear. I only nod. His mouth his warm against my breast. I cannot help but quietly moan beneath him. Then I feel a coolness that causes me arch into him. He is blowing against where his mouth was. I move underneath him, but his waist is holding mine down.

I am expecting him to kiss me again, though he does not. He skillfully moves down to my naval. I stiffen, if he goes any lower… "Eric, no." I say quickly. It is too personal, too much. People do not do this! Do they?

Eric looks up at me, his eyes dark and hooded. "Relax lover." He says. At his term of endearment my stomach tightens. I feel his mouth at my inner thigh and then on my center. I gasp at the feeling. It like nothing I have ever experienced before.

I feel Eric put his finger in me. The intrusion is foreign, but not terrible. He continues to use his lips and fingers to please me. Without meaning to I put my hands in his hair. Something is building up inside me unlike anything I have ever known prior to this.

When Eric adds a second finger, my body tenses and I cry out. Heat is radiating off of me. Eric comes to lie beside me. His skin pressed against mine is wonderful. My eyes are closed as I try to comprehend what just happened and control my panting.

Eric rests one arm across my stomach and his other finger traces the side of my breast. I want to look at him, to kiss him, but I am embarrassed. What did we just do?

"Sookie?" Eric's voice forces me to face him.

My face is flushed. My lips are swollen from his passionate kisses. My body still stirs when he touches me. I know that we did not make love, but I have never heard of what we just did. Amelia never told me anything relatively close to what Eric just did to me. Neither did anyone else.

"Do you regret this?" Eric asks me. For a brief moment I see a bout of anxiety forming.

I hold him closer to me. Even though it is odd being completely naked with him, I feel comfortable beside him. I only wish he would undress. Curiosity pushes me to wonder what he looks like underneath his clothing.

"Of course not. I just am not sure what to think." I kiss him gently. And I am happy he does not pull away or reject it. Maybe things are permanently different.

"Explain." His hand is soothingly rubbing my bareback.

I feel like a fool. I am not the first woman Eric has ever been with. He is far more knowledgeable when it comes to carnality than I am. I do not even know if I should still be considered a virgin.

"Why did I feel like that?" I ask, blushing. I am sure he knows exactly what moment I am referring to.

"I made you feel pleasure. When you feel good enough, you experience a release of sorts." Eric tells me.

"I am still a virgin?" I ask. How could this be any more humiliating?

Eric actually laughs. I hide my face in the nook of his neck. I feel his body shaking against mine.

"I am glad my inexperience amuses you." I mutter dejectedly.

His laughing ceases. "If anyone else had touched you the way I did or intend to, they would suffer." His jealousy flares.

"You're the first man to ever kiss me. And the first to do anything like that to me." I tell Eric.

There is a thoughtful look on his face, but he does not say anything. Instead he kisses me and his tongue explores mine. Without contemplation, I wrap one leg over him. I feel him pressed against me. Eric groans and moves against me.

When our lips separate I tell Eric, "I want to make you feel just how you made me feel." I know he understands completely what I am saying. He clenches his jaw.

"You make me feel far more than I care to." He sighs. I smile at him and his admission, even though he knows I am implying to his physical pleasure.

"Eric, you know what I mean." I say. Even if I do not know how to make Eric feel that type of pleasure, I know he could teach me. I want him to feel good and to feel it because of me.

He clenches his jaw, "Yes, I do. We will have many nights together. For now, let's sleep." I know he is only saying this because he does not want things to escalade. I nod at him, only to make this easier on him.

Eric grudgingly gets off the bed and goes to turn off the oil lamps. I climb underneath the covers and push them back so Eric will be able to join me in the warmth of his bed.

As he walks toward me, I feel a burst of emotion. He gets under the blankets and lies beside me. He kisses the top of my head as I wrap myself around him. Even with him in my arms, he is not close enough.

"Please do not be cruel tomorrow." I say. My words loom in the silence of the room. I would not be able to handle any form of rejection from him. It would only hurt now that I know the dynamic of our relationship has greatly changed.

Eric stiffens. I am afraid I have offended him.

"Never again. I have no will left to keep you away from me." He admits.

And I realize the burst of emotion I feel for him has to be love.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Early light from dawn streams into the bedroom. I awaken before Eric. I have never seen him asleep before. He looks at peace and almost innocent. I want to touch him, but I want him to rest. We set sail again today and I know he will need his energy. I cannot believe I am up before him. But, I am not sure about what time he wishes to leave either.

Slowly I get out of bed, careful not to disturb him. Little embers are still bouncing off the logs from last nights fire, but any real flames are gone. I should get dressed, but I do not see my nightgown and if I pull any blankets from the bed Eric will be roused from his sleep.

I walk around the room, once more exploring. Out of all the new places I have been recently, Eric's estate is the best. Each piece of furniture in this room actually holds a part of Eric and his travels.

Sitting behind his desk, I imagine every night he must have done the exact same thing. Is he happy? Does he ever get lonely here by himself? I look down at the desk. There are more papers and maps, however more importantly, I see Eric's leatherback journal.

I want to open it so badly. What if he has written of me? Though, I am far less interest in any mention of me as I am of his family or life before I knew him. He surely would have revealed his most hidden thoughts or desires in these pages. But, I do not want to break his trust. Even if he never found out, I would know.

"Sookie?" I hear Eric's sleepy voice sound through his bedroom. I get up and make my way back towards his bed. He sits up, his bare chest gleaming in the light.

"I was just looking around. You must be tired." I muse. Even though I should be the one who is exhausted. After all my body did get more worked than his.

He shakes his head, "Not anymore." He looks down at my exposed body. I smile bashfully at him. Eric moves to sit on the end of the bed. I come towards him and let him touch me. His hands are on my hips, his face centered with my naval.

He is about to touch me elsewhere, when a knock sounds on the door. Eric curses. "Brother?" Stephan moves the doorknob. Thank goodness it is locked. Eric ushers for me to get in bed while he walks towards the door. At least he had the sense to lock it or else Stephan would be getting an eyeful.

Eric opens and greets his brother, "Stephan. Is everything all right?" He sounds very collected, calm.

"Yes," he pauses. I imagine him to be trying to look past Eric into the room. "You never lock your door."

"I did not think I did." He lies. I want to laugh at the absurdity of the statement. These doors are locked by key. Who else would have done it?

Stephan clearly does not believe him. I barely hear him whisper, "She is in here, is she not? Damn you Eric. You cannot control yourself for the short time you have her?"

My heart begins to thump. If my presence is known, I should just come out. However, it would only make the situation worse. As much as I want to know what they are talking about, I know not to press the matter with either of them. I have known that Eric has some plan to do be rid of me. I only hope it has changed.

"Because you exhibit such great control?" Eric sounds more menacing than ever.

Stephan says something I cannot make out and then I hear the door close. I peek my head over the hem of the blanket. Eric has his hands in his hair, frustration is clearly plaguing him.

I keep the cover wrapped over my chest. Eric leans down and picks up my nightdress. How did it get over to the door? He puts on the bed beside me and sits down.

"Are you upset with me?" I ask meekly.

"No. I am only ready to leave the estate and go to my ship." He sounds mentally drained. I wonder what he meant by asking Stephan about his control. It is obvious he pushed a boundary of sorts.

"Let me get dressed and I will be ready." I tell him. I had not unpacked any of what I brought. Pamela's nightdress sufficed and was of much better quality than anything I brought.

Eric cleared his throat, "On the ship, in front of my crew, you cannot act any differently. This is between us." He is beyond serious.

I am not hurt by his words. "Why?" I ask, not to be difficult, but to know where he is coming from.

"It is how it has to be." He avoids my question.

"Eric, that is not a good enough answer." I tell him.

"It has to be for now. Go get dressed, I will meet you in the main hall in ten minutes." He tells me. I can see he is eager to leave not only the estate, but the arising problems with his brother. And I cannot help feel partially responsible. Every ill word directed toward each other has somehow involved me.

I get up, now dressed. "Will you unlock the door?" I ask him tartly. He chuckles and goes to his desk. Eric pulls out a key of the left top drawer and tosses it to me.

"Why did you lock it in the first place?" I ask.

"I did not want you running away from me." He winks.

We both share a smile.

**Thank you so much for reading! The reviews I have gotten have been awesome! For those of you who wanted some lemons…you will have to wait :) The mystery behind Eric will be revealed all in good time as well! Review and comment! **

**ALSO did you all catch the season 5 premiere! There were some pretty decent scenes and if you saw, I am sure you know which one I am talking about!**

**Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I light the lamps surrounding my bed. I glance at the door, waiting for him to come inside. It is almost torture to have to go through the days without kissing or touching. At least in the night we are free to do as we wish. Of course, he has still not let me touch him as he touches me. I wish he would not hold back with me.

The door opens and Eric comes inside. His hair is tied back and his clothes are a mess. From where I stand I can see he is soaked. Storm clouds were coming in this morning, but I have been so preoccupied with my thoughts I had not heard a thing.

He looks at me and around the room. "Are you alright?" I ask him. It has been seven days since we left the estate. I have not brought up his arguments with Stephan or anything else. As much as I want to ask questions, the answers will probably not be favorable.

Eric nods, "The storm put us off our path. For the last two hours I have been making sure we are headed in the right direction." He sits on the edge of the bed and starts to undress.

I sit behind him. My arms immediately wrap around his waist, my head rests on his shoulders. "What will happen when we get to wherever our destination is?" It is an indirect question.

"Whatever happens you are mine. No matter what."

Eric tilts his head towards me. His fingers run through my hair and he kisses my neck. "Everything will be alright. As soon as we get closer I will tell you everything."

I want to believe him.

"I promise." His voice is rough. The more we avoid the topic, the more anxious I become. But, tonight is not about the future. I want every moment with Eric to be memorable. In seconds I am on my back, my hair sprawled out among the pillows. Eric is kissing my collarbone and moving down.

One his hands interlock with mine and he raises my arm above my head. "Eric, wait." I murmur. If he continues, I will lose all my gall to ask him my question.

He hesitates and stops. When he looks up at me his eyes are burning with lust.

"I want to please you." I say softly.

He smiles at me. I kiss him softly. I do not know anything about this kind of pleasure, but he put his mouth on me and I can surely return the favor. Eric and I switch positions on the bed. He is underneath me. I am beside him now.

I really have no means to initiate this. I look up at Eric, who is watching me far to intently. "Tell me what to do." I ask of him. Part of him is probably getting mass satisfaction at having to give more orders.

Eric reaches down and unbuttons his trousers and pulls the zipper down. When he sits back, he says, "Take it out." I bite my lip down at him while he still unexposed. His voice is barely a whisper, but I can hear the roughness.

Apprehensively, I put my hand over him, only touching the material of his clothes. The bulge in his pants tells me that he is ready for my attentions. I look into his eyes longer than I should. He smiles at me and it is somewhat strained. I think of all the physical and, recently, emotional delight he has given me.

I stop being skittish and take him out. I am surprised and intimidated by his size. His length is impressive. How could he ever fit when we make love? I slowly rub him. I feel like my little hand would not be able to give him enough bliss.

"Harder. You will not hurt me." Eric's voice is raspy.

I tighten my grasp on him and follow his instruction. He makes a wonderful noise as I begin to move my hand a little faster as well. Eric's eyes are hooded and his mouth is slack. It is satisfying for me to have him in this position.

"What now?" I ask even though I know perfectly well what I should do. Now that the act has begun I do not feel nearly as wary about it.

Eric touches the side of my face with his hand. "Do what I have done to you." He watches me closely. I lower my mouth on him, only putting the tip past my lips. Eric shifts. I keep rubbing him with my hand, but fit more of him in my mouth. I taste him on my lips.

He is making breathy noises and groans. I smile over him. I put a little more pressure on him with my mouth and with my hand. I touch other parts of him with my other hand, a soft touch to his inner thigh or a gentle tease just below his arousal.

"Swallow Sookie." Eric grunts.

I am not sure what he means, but I feel a warm liquid whilst Eric groans loudly. I am overwhelmed, but I once more listen to him and swallow. I ignore the taste and texture. When I sit back from him, Eric's eyes are still closed. He is resting arm behind his head, his other arm over his chest.

I climb up beside him. I want to kiss him, but I do not think it would be the best time. Without any hesitation, Eric kisses me. He makes a point to use his tongue. I press my body against his. Eric makes another sound. I realize he is still partially undressed waist down. I put him back in his pants and rest my head on Eric's lower abdomen.

"You did very well, especially for it being your first time." He finally says. There is a different kind of fulfillment when you are the one giving the pleasure, instead of receiving. It is certainly a heady feeling that I was able to make this man come undone.

Eric rests his hand on my back. "I believe it is your turn." He says. Excitement courses through. I am never one to pass up his attentions. I move back up so I am beside him.

He lifts up my dress and put his hand on my inner thigh. He is cool compared to my warmth. "What happened with you and Stephan?" I ask. It certainly destroyed the mood, but the best time to get Eric to actually converse with you is after something physical.

I am relieved he keeps his hand on me. But I can tell he is thinking over how to approach my question. "When I told him that he exhibited great control, I was being obstinate," he pauses. Eric does not know whether to share something personal with me once more. "He has been married as you know. Well, he had a brief affair soon after his marriage." Eric seems embarrassed to be telling me this.

The only thing that surprises me is that it was Stephan who would be unfaithful. He is so full of life and his rich personality, particularly when it comes to Eric. I wonder why he did?

"It is not uncommon for men to take a mistress." I say. I am not sure why I have said it after the words leave my mouth. Maybe reassurance. It is one of my greatest fears, to be in a marriage where my husband is unfaithful to me. I would feel like I was not enough, my love was not enough.

Eric laughs disgustedly and shakes his head. "It is very dishonorable, above all for a Northman." He is no longer looking at me. He does this often. Eric will say something and then his thoughts will wrap him up.

I have never heard a man say anything like that before. I have speculated that my father has even been with other women and I am sure mother knows. But, nonetheless, she is happy. To hear Eric, whom I originally thought was a pirate; say something so righteous makes me happy.

But, in the back of my mind another question bubbles up. "Is what we are doing dishonorable?" I use his words.

He looks down at me. "Hopefully not."

In that instant, for the first time, I want to tell him everything. I want to tell him about Virginia and Quinn. I want to tell him how Jason helped me escape my unwanted betrothal. I want to tell him of the love I feel for him growing every day. I want to stay with Eric for as long as I can.

However, Eric begins to speak again and I lose my urge. "Before I was born, my father and mother had a very happy marriage. I think I have wanted to emulate it so I have never imagined taking a mistress."

"You miss her? Your mother?" I ask him.

He smiles sadly, "It is strange to miss someone you do not even remember." The scarce moments like this, when I get to see the softer side of Eric is rare. But, it shows me that he is more than the worst side of himself. He really is a good man, despite things that he has done. And I am not enough of a fool to think he will never hurt me again. However, I am a fool enough to hope he will not.

"I think she would be proud of you." I tell him. It is the truth.

He scoffs, "There are things I have done that would not make her proud."

"Eric, we all do things that are wrong. Think of all you have done well." I tell him. He looks down at me. I know he is going to kiss me, and the conversation will be over. Our discussion is heading to serious grounds and I am ready for the interruption.

His lips gently touch mine and he pulls away. He reaches into his pocket and sets a key on the bedside table. "Come to my room tomorrow. It will be locked." Eric whispers.

I nod.

He sits up and gets off the bed. "Eric where are you going?" I am afraid he is going to leave. Instead he takes something out of his pockets. Red scarves? I sit up and watch his moves closely. He ties the scarves on both sides of the headboard.

Eric sits in front of the bed, watching me. "Undress." The roughness of his voice has certainly gone away. He is back to being the dominate one. I step off the bed and begin to undress. I am wearing one of my older nightdresses. It falls right off of me.

"Turn around." Eric mutters. I do what he says. I flush. My body is on fire. I hear him get up and stand behind me. He puts a flat hand on my back. Slowly, he teasingly drops it down to my lower half. Eric traces a line from my spine, down to my center, touching every curve and contour on the way.

My eyes are focused on the scarves. What I think he is going to do is something I have never imagined. "Get on the bed." He tells me after he give me a fleeting kiss on the side of my neck.

I listen and wait. He comes beside me and grabs my wrist. He is gentle and loving as he runs his fingers over the blue vein. His mouth his tender against my skin.

"Do you trust me?" He asks.

"I do. I trust you." I tell him as if I am professing my love.

He ties the scarves around my wrists. The material is soft against my skin. "The finest silk from India." Eric murmurs as he grabs another scarf and begins to put it around my eyes. I tense. I do not know about this.

"Trust me." He says once more. I try to relax. With the material over my eyes, I just close them. I lay there, yearning for Eric's touch. It is silent. The only thing audible is my labored breathing.

"Eric?" I whisper.

I feel him then. He softly shushes me against my lips. I feel a glass pressed to my lips. Eric tilts my head back and I open my lips. The rich wine from that night passes my lips. It is heavenly. He pours the wine quicker than I can drink it, until it falls down my chin and onto my chest. He uses his mouth and tongue to lap it up. I gasp. His hands touch my face; the pad of his thumb outlines my lower lip. Each feeling is more intensified, not being able to touch or see him.

His hands shape the outside of my breasts. I arch into him. His gentleness is pushing me close to madness. He delicately takes my nipple between his fingers. I moan and arch under his touch. More of the wine spills on me, and Eric licks it from me. Another drink passes my lips. A flat hand moves over my stomach, down between my legs. Except, he does not touch me there. Instead he moves to my inner thighs and lower.

I feel the bed sink in by my feet. Finally, he has joined me on the bed. I want him to touch me more. I feel heat by my center. Fingers enter me abruptly and I feel his tongue as well. I cry out underneath him. At last Eric makes a sound, a throaty chuckle.

The way he plays my body is unlike anything I have ever known. He uses his hands, mouth, and tongue expertly. It is impossible to stay still. If my hands were free I would be pushing him into me. I need more pressure, more feeling.

"Eric, please." I want him now. Completely.

He squeezes my thighs and continues his attentions. I feel my release and it happens before I even realize it. I exclaim loudly and buck against him. But, my movements are still restricted.

Eric gets off the bed. He unties the scarves around my wrists. I take care of the one around my eyes. When I open my eyes, I have to adjust to the light in the room.

Eric comes to lie beside me. My body is nearly shaking from what we have just done. It was by far the most erotic thing I have ever experienced or done. I look down at my body and see where Eric has kissed and touched me. There are red marks glittering across my skin.

He holds me as soon as I lay down. "You are truly magnificent." He murmurs and kisses me again. How did this sensual man come into my life? His corruption is the most brilliant experience.

"It is you who does this to me. I would never think to do any of the things we do." I say. I am sleepy, but I want to stay awake with him. He knows I am pushing exhaustion.

"Do you think it is wrong?" He asks me.

I shake my head, "I think it is wonderful."

"I was sure that would be too much for you."

"Then why did you do it?" Not that I would ever complain.

"Curiosity." He chuckles.

I smile and keep myself anchored to him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Being alone in Eric's room on the ship is wonderful. I can see and touch all of his possessions. Nothing is off limits to me. I barely remember this room. The last time I was in here with Eric I was more worried about the sweet wine and Eric's company. I smile at that memory. Eric and I have certainly evolved if you will.

I set the key on his desk and lean on it. I have no idea what time Eric will come here. He was not very clear, but I have the key and I felt like exploring. I look down on his desk and see the red silk scarves. I think back to last night. A devious smile forms on my lips. I wonder if Eric would take so kindly to being bound and blinded?

Then I see beside the scarves a pile of letters. They are next to a polished wooden box that is open and empty. These are Eric's private interactions. Just like with his journal, I feel the rush to read them even though it would be wrong. But, this is less harmful. I imagine they are only pertaining business matters.

"Dear lord." I murmur as I sit down and begin to look through them. Where has my self-control gone? The first letter I find is from Pamela. Her handwriting is impeccable and extremely feminine.

_My dearest Eric,_

_ I am truly apologetic about how all of this has turned out. If I had known that my previous choices in life would lead to this, I would have done things differently. I did not expect to find a husband ever. Who knew my past would come back to haunt me? John has been flaunting around the estate like he is the ruler of the world. I do hope this appeases him. I cannot wait to see you. I hope the sea is as kind to you as you have been to me._

_ Missing you,_

_ Pamela_

The letter is brief, but it speaks volumes and mounts raises questions for me. Eric has never mentioned a John when speaking about Pamela. I wonder what her life choices were and what Eric is doing or has done for her that she appreciates so much. Of course, I will never be able to ask such questions directly. If I ever wanted to find out I would have to be coy.

I dig through more of the letters, hoping to find another one from Pamela. Instead, I find one that makes my heart stop. I know this writing all too well. I have seen it dozens of times over my lifetime.

_Eric,_

_ I am sure you have been on standby by John. Well the worst has happened. We will be at the Seaberg tonight. It is headed for Reisly Falls. I am sure you know the proper time and place to intercept. Be gentle with her. I am sorry for the inconvenience, but I understand this benefits you in a manner as well. _

_ J.S._

I feel like I am going to be sick. What is this? I throw the letter on the desk and cry out. Betrayal and confusion sweeps through me all at once. Jason betrayed me. My mother and father betrayed me. And what of Eric? What have we done?

The door to his room opens. He has a smile on his face, one of genuine excitement, as if seeing me is the greatest moment of his day. But, when he sees me that smile vanishes.

"What is this?" I ask him.

**I know this is cliffhanger! But, we are that much closer to finding out about Eric and now all the other questions. REMEMBER this is an Eric and Sookie story and things are not like they seem in many ways! Don't forget to review :) Tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and for reading! In this chapter is a small EPOV :) Enjoy!**

"What is this?" My voice is trembling as I repeat the question. The letters are shaking in my hands. I wonder what the rest are about. I am using all my strength not to cry in front of him. I cannot look weak. All I want him to do is take me in his arms and tell me this is not what it seems.

Eric is completely impassive. His face is stony. My legs have lost their feeling and I have to sit. Eric steps forward as I quickly sit down. "Sookie," His voice sounds too inviting and soft, but I note how lost he sounds.

I hold my hand up to stop him. If he continues, my resolve will crumble. "Why did my brother write you? Who is John? How is Pam involved in this?" I put my hand over my eyes, "Please, Eric. Tell me." I cannot look at him. The questions swimming through my mind are endless. At least if he was exhibiting some kind of emotion, I would be calmer.

"John Quinn." He says as if that is the answer to all my questions.

My heart stops. Quinn… Then it all starts to make sense. "We are going to Virginia?" I say softly. It is a good thing I am already sitting. This has been our mystery destination from the start. I trusted Jason, which is hurting more than anything. He got me on this ship, but how does he know Eric? Now I am questioning everything.

Eric nods. "Can I explain? From the beginning." His voice is serious.

"By all means Eric. Let's start being honest _now_." I want to hurt him. I want him to feel as terrible as I do right now. After how he touched me, and our nights together, our relationship seems tainted now. I was beginning to see him as more significant. I would follow him anywhere. I even cared less about getting back to my family just so I could have something with this man.

"I have been honest with you." He retorts.

"Really? Because, I feel rather betrayed." I shout at him. He becomes more detached as I get louder. I wipe at my eyes. Crying is so futile now. Confusion is becoming more and more prominent.

"Do not cry. Just listen, please." Eric sits down on his bed, across from me. He runs his hands through his beautiful long hair. His eyes are shut. I guess it is difficult to explain a lie from its foundation.

"Pamela Ravenscroft is living among the wealthy and elite in the states. But, before she became so established, I met her during my travels. She was very poor as was her family. Pamela was working in a brothel that Stephen wanted to visit before his marriage. When I met her, I knew she did not belong there. I offered her stability and affluence in America, a golden ticket to freedom. And she accepted." He pauses.

I am not seeing how this has anything to do with Quinn or myself for that matter. I am more surprised that Eric has visited a brothel with Stephan nonetheless. He is trying to read my reactions, but I am trying to remain as distant as he is.

He clears his throat, "In America, I am already accepted among the wealthiest of families. I told them Pam was from an extremely privileged, influential family in London. Ravenscroft is a well known enough name, so that is the name Quinn and I chose for her." Eric stops, allowing the gears to turn in my mind.

It was beginning to piece together slowly. "Why did Quinn help you?"

"We are business partners, if you will. He helped get us forged papers for Pamela. And I owe him." Eric says.

"How did Jason know to contact you?" I ask.

Eric sighs, "Quinn told your father that I was in the area and if this happened I would make sure you would be brought back safely. Jason knows who I am because your father informed him of who I was."

I bite my lip. Even if Jason was trying to help Father, or in some unbelievable way me, I cannot help but feel the disloyalty. I told him I could not have a loveless marriage, however that did not matter, not to any of them. It seems Jason knows me too well. Of course running would be my first option.

"What happens if I do not arrive in Virginia?" My voice is weak.

Eric's mouth is in a grim line. "Quinn made if very clear if you were not brought to his estate, the truth about Pamela's identity would be known. He is collecting his due." In that moment I feel nothing but pity for Eric and hatred for Quinn.

"And what happens when we arrive? I have to marry him? Bear his children?" I try not to sound bitter. Eric looks up at me anger flares from him. Finally, he gives me some sort of response

"No, you are not marrying Quinn." He barks.

I flinch at his tone. I see that Pamela and Eric are in an impossible situation. Of course Pamela would not want her secret uncovered that could ruin everything for her. And Eric, being the fierce protector he is, he has to make sure that her past remains covered.

"Will Quinn not be angered when he realizes you are trying to take me from him? Surely he will out Pamela anyway?" My anger is residing for the moment.

Eric shakes his head, "Sookie, I have this under control. Do not worry about it. All you have to do is act as if nothing has happened on this ship or at my home." He is looking me directly in the eyes. Pretend? Is that what Eric has been doing all this time?

"Did you plan this? When you heard there would be a woman on your ship did you want this to happen?" I ask him, my voice hoarse.

"No, of course not. All I knew was that I had to take a woman to America. I had no idea I would come to care for you. It was never even an option for me." Eric's voice is strained. My heart leaps at the admission that this is not over, at least not for him.

There is still some hope. "What if this fails and I have to marry him?" I ask.

Eric stands up and walks over to me. He kneels in front of me. I want to hug him to myself, and cry. I am irate with every single person right now. How can I marry a man who is blackmailing someone so dear to Eric? Does it make sense to be upset with Eric? I wish Amelia or Gran were here. I need someone.

"I am glad you told me." I whisper, my voice far too flat and emotionless. I want to leave this room. Of course my first instinct is to run from a bad situation. My tone is pitiful. I feel alone in this very moment even though Eric is merely inches from me.

He takes my hands. "Sookie, I have been struggling with what to do. I have been besieged by what I feel for you and the situation you are in." It is at least comforting to know he is not agreeing with my family or Quinn.

I look at Eric, the man I know I love. I always thought it would take time to fall in love with someone. But, I am thinking of Eric when he is near me, and when he is away. My decisions revolve around him. I love his laughing and his voice or the way he tries to pretend he does not care. And I can see myself with him, with children or even after than, when we are grey and aged. He is the only man to touch me or make me feel this way. And it is all for naught.

How can he be sure I will be all right? And surely Pamela is more important than me. She has been in Eric's life much longer and he is loyal to her beyond what I originally thought. I will have to share my body with Quinn, a stranger, who I know I cannot be with. Eric has ruined any other man for me.

"I will have to do with Quinn, all I have done with you." I can barely say it. The thought repulses me in fact.

Eric tenses, "Damn it Sookie, and do not speak like this. You are not marrying him."

I shake my head, "Eric, I cannot talk about this any longer. We are talking in circles and 'what ifs'. It all leads back to me not getting to make the choices in my own life." I do not know what I am saying though it is true.

"Stay." Eric does not ask me.

I close my eyes; "I cannot look at you right now." Seeing him is only making me unsure. He says he is genuine, however, I have heard that from people my whole life and look where that is.

Eric immediately stands and turns away from me. He is helpless at this moment. I need privacy and space, time to think. "Leave, come back whenever you are ready." He does not watch me as I walk out of his room.

But I hear his yelling as soon as the door closes behind me

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

As soon as she leaves my quarters, I curse. In one swift move all of my belongings are shoved off my desk. This was not supposed to happen, at least not like this. I pace back and forth, thinking of how all of this came to be.

I think back to the first time I saw her on the Seaberg. She was dressed unlike any woman I had ever seen, well besides Pamela. Her beauty shined through her fear. From the description Jason had given me, I knew this was Susannah Stackhouse.

What I did was wrong. I taunted her and teased her. I tried to push her away from me. However, my desire for her would not wane. Everything about her was fascinating. Her obvious enjoyment of the sea was unbelievable to me. Even Pamela, who is the most adventurous woman I know, does not fancy a ship ride.

I thought she was going to run so many times, no matter when she told me that she had lost her will to. The night we had the storm, I thought she was going to drown. When I saw her thrown into the side of the ship, I panicked. And it was not because I thought if something happened to her my deal with Quinn would be void, but I thought she was going to be hurt. I could not stand that.

Some days I would speak with her, other my guilt would consume me and I would be cold to her. Sookie did not stop trying. The more attempts she made, the more my resolve crumbled.

The first time I kissed her, something inside of me shifted. I had wondered if she had been kissed before. Her body is something else entirely. Her curves and soft skin are the epitome of femininity.

The night at my estate changed everything. My determination to ignore this innocent, stunning women had nearly vanished. And Stephan, who actually enjoyed Sookie's company, was not blind to the changes happening between Sookie and I.

_Stephan walks in, a scowl on his face. I take a drink, "Can I not enjoy my evening alone?" I ask him. As much as I love my brother, there is too much on my mind. I cannot worry about what he has to say, because I know it will be related to Sookie._

"_Surely if I was petite and blonde I would be able to stay." He brushes off my dismissal and pours himself a brandy. At the mention of Sookie, I think of when I went upstairs to escort her to dinner. She was fast asleep and as magnificent as ever. There was no way I could wake her._

"_I have no idea what you mean." I hope this ends the conversation._

"_She is John's betrothed." Stephan growls at me. I set my glass down and stare at my brother. He only knows of this because his wife is close with Quinn's sister. I am not sure whether or not he wants me to stop my attentions because of his own reasons or Pamela's predicament. _

"_I know this. We have not done anything." I feel defensive of her._

"_Yet." Stephan is glaring at me._

"_And what if we do? It is between her and I. This does not involve you." I ground out. I did not interfere in Stephan's personal life at his worst time, however he has no qualms about settling into mine._

"_If she is not a virgin on her wedding night you will have to suffer. As well as Pamela and me!" He shouts. His calmness is gone. Oh, I have thought about sex with Sookie on numerous occasions, but I had not spoken about it. Hearing Stephan mention her in this manner is infuriating. Especially thinking of her wedding night._

_I want to make him angrier, just to fuel the fire a bit more. I am not sure why I am seeking out this confrontation with my brother, but I am not going to stop. "She can fake it." I say harshly._

"_Damn you, you bastard." Stephan is leaning on the desk. The vein in his neck that only protrudes when he is furious, is pulsating._

"_Do not come to my home and insult me. I have strayed from your affairs and what you have done is far worse than something I have yet to commit." I know my words are crueler than anything. It is wrong of me to bring up Stephan's indiscretions. His affair is his greatest shame._

_He looks away from me. I have won this verbal battle. Stephan hangs his head and says, "God damn it Eric, this is wrong! She is just a girl." It is a weak attempt to continue his argument. I know it is wrong, but she is my weakness._

_I pause and then say, "Do you think I do not know that? Do you think I am not trying? I cannot help myself any longer" My statement is just as futile as his._

_"How do you expect this to end?" Stephan asks me, "A happy ending?" He is taunting me. _

_I bitterly laugh, "There is still a chance. I finish this mess and she is mine. I will be damned if any man besides myself gets to touch her." My voice is straining. I had no idea she meant this much, until this moment._

_Stephan clenches his jaw, "You are acting like a spoiled child. She is not a chess piece for you to move however you want! There will be repercussions." Stephen chastises me._

_"I am prepared for them." I respond. And before anything else is said, Sookie is laying in front of the open door, in one of Pamela's nightdresses. She is still a sight._

And now I am sitting in my quarters, alone and unsure about the future. Sookie looked as if she was done pursuing anything with me.

She had not said one word about the marriage to me the entire time. I only knew by obvious reasons that she wanted no part in it. It was arranged and not a love match. Quinn has asked me to pay my dues. And I will. But, he will not get Sookie's hand in marriage. I cannot allow it.

There is a knock on the door. My heart jumps. When did I become this man so affected by one woman? Sookie comes in, her eyes only a little swollen, her expression blank. She looks at my desk and the contents on the floor surrounding it.

Without a word, she comes over to me and embraces me. She is the only woman I care to have touch me this way. It is nonsexual, but intimate. I smell the sea and sun on her.

"I am sorry this is happening." I tell her. I have a new plan to get her out of this marriage with Quinn. If her father wants her to marry someone successful, rich, and a businessman I should be the one to have her. The only reason I was not asked is because it is well known that I am more of an explorer of women. I have never expressed any want to marry. That was until Sookie came along.

"If we only have a while together on the ship, I do not want to spend it angry with you." She murmurs. Her smooth lips feel warm against my skin.

"Do you really think I could let you go after we get off this ship?" I ask.

She smiles sadly, "I do not think you will be given a choice."

I want to tell her my feelings, my true emotions towards her. But, I cannot. The words simply cannot do what I feel justice. Yes, there is love in my heart for her. If anything happened to her, a piece of me would become tainted. She has slowly become the center of my thoughts.

So instead of professing love and passion, I simply hold her.

It is all I can do.

**I know a lot of explaining and angst in this chapter! How did you like Eric's POV and would you guys like there to be more from his perspective? Poor Sookie. What's a girl to do? Thank you for reading! Don't forget your review :P**


	8. Chapter 8

My new favorite spot on the ship was right on the bridge. I was only allowed up when Sam or Eric was up there, but they usually were. Since after that night, which was only three days ago, Eric and I had certainly changed. After I came back to the room he held me, we undressed and continued our embrace. We kissed and touched, but it led to nothing else. I just wanted to feel close to him. He let me cry against him until I fell asleep. When I woke he was beside me, a tired smile on his lips. He kissed me and said, "We will have many mornings together."

The next few days went on with ease, for the most part. It was still hard for me to believe that we were going to see my family and Quinn and that Eric had already made acquaintance with all of them. He knew them professionally and I assumed somewhat personally.

We spent the past nights in Eric's room, continuing to explore each other. It was like we could never be close enough to each other. I was beginning to want more, I had never asked Eric to make love to me, not once, but it was becoming more difficult to maintain my silence. As much as I wanted to be upset with Eric, I knew he was not being deceitful when it came to his emotions. I may be naïve, but I just do not think him capable of pretending. The way he speaks to me or looks at me speaks volumes. He does care for me, perhaps as much as I do for him.

I hear laughter and shouting that snaps me out of my thoughts. We have been anchored for the last half hour. Sam has been keeping me company. We greet each other and make small talk, but I like being up here for the privacy and the view.

Below us, I can see Eric climbing back onto the ship when I look over the edge. All the men are cheering for him. He has jumped off the front of the ship at least three times, each time giving me anxiety like nothing I have ever felt. I swear he is going to hurt himself or drown. However, I easily become distracted by his body and boyish smile. When he comes up from the water he looks like a god. He is completely disrobed and drenched.

He sees me staring at him and he discreetly winks. I feel my blush creep in slowly. Yes, I know it is difficult being carefree with him but I am almost positive he is the only one I have in this situation who is also striving for my happiness.

Sam shakes his head, "Nothing a lady should be seeing." It is the first thing he has really said to me.

I look back at him, "I do not see a lady." He fights a smile and looks over at the sea. At seeing how excited and happy Eric is from jumping off the ship makes me want to do the same. There is so much I want to do before we get to Virginia. But it is impossible.

In seconds Eric is in front of me, his eyes focused on Sam. He is still wet and grinning. "How are we?" Eric asks. He looks over the water. The sunlight is shining off his skin, making him even more appealing.

"The wind has given us an edge. Maybe another three or four days and we will see land." Sam gives the report. My heart lurches. Where have the days gone? It has not been enough time that much I know.

Eric looks thoughtful, "Very well. Pull up anchor, we will keep moving." Sam nods and makes his way towards the lower part of the ship. Eric clenches his jaw and takes reign of the ship. He finally looks down at me.

"Good swim?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Of course. We will be there soon, as you have heard."

I groan. I sense another serious conversation about to happen. Is it so bad to want to ignore it? I know it is coming, but I would prefer to keep it at the back of my mind. The only thing it did was make me upset and Eric tense.

"Yes. I can hardly wait." I murmur as I stand up. The men are still goofing around on the deck, but as soon as the anchor is no longer in the water they get back to work.

I slowly put my hands around Eric's lower waist. I feel him stiffen. We are not in our room, but in a public space. Any one of his shipmates could stumble upon us. However, I do not care. I want to touch him.

"Sookie, the sooner we get there, the better." His tone is strained.

"Really?"

"Yes, it is the sooner I will be able to sort this out for you, us." He looks back at me. I kiss his chin and hold him closer.

"You are quite the hero."

"My, you are playful today. It is good to see you in such spirits."

"Well you looked so happy down there. It made me want to swim myself." I tell him.

"Not off this ship." He says somewhat sternly. I roll my eyes at him.

"I want to be free and adventurous, before we get to Virginia" I sound too wistful.

Eric nods, "I understand. You know you have the rest of your life."

I shake my head, "No. I don't think I do."

I move my lips to his ear and gently tug on his ear lobe. He shuts his eyes. "Come," He pauses, "Sam, take hold." And then we are off to his room. We are on the bed in seconds. Our clothes are off faster than that. I roll over so that I am completely on top of him. He hardens against me as he holds me tightly over him. His eyes are intensely focused on mine. There is something about the way he stares at me that I know this is different.

"You feel so small." He murmurs.

I smile and kiss him, "Because I am compared to you." Eric runs his hand over my backside and to the small of my back. I could stay like this with him forever. His warmth, his touch is just welcoming. Despite our current situation, I feel safe with him.

Eric rolls me over so that I am underneath him. He is careful, as usual, not to stay between my legs while undressed. I have never asked him to or about consummate our relationship. Eric would probably still and stare at me.

He pushes my hair back behind my ear. Eric presses his lips against the side of my throat. My fingers move to his long hair. One of Eric's hands gently squeezes my breast, while the other moves between my thighs. His lips trail down my throat and to my chest. His teeth graze over my chest. I gasp underneath him. He bites down a bit harder and I cry out.

He chuckles against me. "Do you want me to stop?" Eric's voice is smooth.

"No."

Soon his face is even with my center, my thighs wrapped around him. I feel his tongue tease me and his fingers push into me. My eyes close quickly. I am finished before I can even think about it. Eric knows exactly how and where to touch me.

I open my eyes and see him staring up at me, a mischievous look across his face. He holds my hand and presses it against his lips. I brush my fingers through his hair once more and then he comes to lie beside me. When our lips share a brief touch, I taste myself on him.

Eric is still very much aroused. "Can I ask you something?"

He nods.

"Do you ever think of making love to me?" I already know the answer. How could he not after all that we have done? As intense of a man Eric is, it is difficult for me to not imagine having him inside of me. When I feel his fingers or tongue on me, it is impossible to not want more.

Eric raises his brow at me. I blush at my thoughts and this conversation. My mind is reeling with lust. I never conceived being this comfortable with a man. However, Eric is unlike anyone else. He is simply for me. Everything about him draws me to him. And he must know that.

"Yes." He answers. His body is stiff and his eyes are hooded.

I touch his thigh and he closes his eyes. "I want to share that part of myself with you." I speak quietly as if his mates are listening right outside the door. Eric lets out a sharp breath when I take him in my hand.

"I know." He stops me.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, worried that I have offended him.

Eric looks down at me, studying my face, "I never want you to do anything with Quinn." His voice is demanding, but distant. He is a fool if he thinks I would. I have not even met Quinn and am repulsed.

If I married Quinn, I would have to have children and I would love them. But, I would not touch Quinn like I do Eric or have him touch me as such. Thinking of anyone besides Eric makes my stomach sick.

I hush Eric with a tender peck, "We do not have to talk about this. I know how you feel about this; let us not dwell on this. We have time together now; we need to focus on each other."

Eric does not want to change the discussion he started. "Tell me Sookie." His voice is harsher than I expected.

"I only want you. No one else." It is the closest to 'I love you' as I could get. It will only make it harder for when we separate. Eric's mouth is set in a grim line and his body is rigid.

He kisses me and moves away from me. "Where are you going?" I ask quickly. I feel like I am walking on eggshells with Eric. His mood is fairly strange at this moment.

Eric pulls on a pair of breeches and ties his hair back. He smiles at me, even though it is a little forced.

"I am starving you, you need to eat."

"Does that include wine?" I ask him, a wicked grin playing on my lips.

"You do not handle alcohol well."

"I barely got a taste for it." I tell him, trying to focus on our conversation and less on his attentions

"I think you did."

"Not enough." I retort. It makes him laugh outright.

"You want to drink then? Right now?" He asks me, amusement in his eyes.

I nod.

"I will be back." And he leaves.

At least I can cross some things off my list before Virginia…

**Gahh, I had writers block the last few days! But, here is a new chapter and I know it's short, but it is a transitional chapter. Because, next chapter is the big meeting!**

** Thank you for reading and for your reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! **

I braid my hair and tie it back. Eric has just told me that we will be in Virginia tomorrow, late afternoon. I just smiled at him, trying to hide my sadness. Of course since I want to stay away from there as long as I can, the wind pushes us closer. If I did want to be there, lightening or something of equal measure would probably strike the ship.

It is going to be surreal to have to see them again after being away for so long. I do not know how to face Jason let alone my parents. Will Amelia be there? And Quinn and Pamela. It will be overwhelming to say the least. I do not know how I can handle it. But, for right now, I will put a smile on my face. I cannot show Eric how much this hurts me. He needs me to have faith in him. If he says he can help me through this then I believe him.

"Sookie?" Eric looks mildly worried.

I look at him through the mirror. It is time for us to sleep and now I am awake. Eric has been above deck for most of the day. His skin is somewhat burnt and his blonde hair only looks lighter due to the sun. I complete the braid and turn to face him.

"What? We have to get there eventually. It does not matter to me that we are getting there earlier." I am a perfected liar, especially when it comes to being pleasant in a situation I do not feel the least bit happy about.

However, Eric does not fall for my pretense. "I do not believe you. I am going to be there for you, you know that?" Eric says to me.

That is probably unrealistic. When will I see Eric in private? It would not be appropriate for me to be alone with him. Maybe some night I will be able to sneak out, but I have no idea where Eric will even be. How long can he stay in Virginia? What if this does not work out and he has to leave?

"I know. It is just unrealistic to have that much hope."

"No it is not." Eric says seriously.

"Alright. If you want me to be honest, I have never been more scared in my life. I do not want to lose my time with you. And thinking of marriage or a life without you in it is too painful." I tell him.

It is not anything that he didn't already know, but something I had yet to put into words. I wanted to scream to the heavens about my love for him, that just was not an option. Tomorrow I would have to put on a bright smile and play a simple girl following orders given to her.

I stand up from the vanity and move over to my luggage. I have one decent dress to wear for tomorrow's arrival and even it is ragged. Why would I pack my best dresses when I knew there would be plenty at Gran's home? I was doing my best to let my frustration pass with ease.

Eric watches me for a moment and then leaves the room. I scoff at him as he leaves. "Yes, Eric, I know I am too much to handle. Thank you so very much for staying." I say dryly. I hate being in this mood. I am acting like a child.

I set my dress down on the bed so that I can go find Eric to apologize. Instead he walks right back into the room with a garment bag in one hand and a small wooden box with intricate carvings on it in the other hand.

"I want you to wear this dress tomorrow," He places it on the bed and moves behind me. The box snaps open and shut. Eric puts it down on the bed beside my luggage. I feel cool metal wrap around my neck.

Eric has given me a necklace! It is pure gold; the main decoration is spherical with a floral design carved into it. The beauty of it stuns me. Not to mention, Eric has never given me a gift before and now he has given me two.

"I want you to wear this always." He says, his voice is barely audible. His fingers linger at my neck. I turn around to face him. Our lips touch, a smile on his lips.

"I love it. Thank you." I say with sincerity.

Eric has a warmth emitting from him that makes me want to hold him against me forever. He has been somewhat distant today, being such this is the last day of our relationship, at least in this manner.

"Can we just lie together?" I ask Eric. I want to feel him against me. It has only been one night yet I miss his warm skin and the contours of his body. He has not only taken my heart captive, but also my thoughts.

"Of course."

Eric clears off my bed. He places my dresses on the desk across the room, while I undress. It will also be my last day wearing breaches and buttoned tops. Oh, how I am dreading tomorrow. It is so simple to focus on the bad and much more difficult to concentrate on the good.

When I see Eric watching me thoughts of the future slip away. "Do not stop." He leans against the desk and watches me. I blush. I continue to slip the dress off my shoulders and sit on the bed. Eric continues to stare until he eventually comes over to me.

He stands at the side of the bed. I sit up and kneel so I am facing him. I gently touch his face; his eyes never leave mine. I pull his shirt over his head and he steps out of his trousers.

Eric climbs into bed and immediately has his arms around me. Our legs are intertwined as we continue to look at each other. It feels final in a way. As far as we know this could be the last time we get to do this. I want to ask Eric to make love to me, just one more time, only to see if he would. This moment would be perfect.

"Eric?" I begin.

His lips and his roaming hands silence me. If this is to be our last night, then I will accept it as he gives it to me.

Even if I long for more.

Nerves rush over me. At the first sight of land, I go to Eric's quarters. I am dressed in the gown he gave me. It is thin, perfect for this heat, and the sleeves are short. The paleness of the dress is contrasted with the pink ribbon that wraps around my waist. The lace and near transparency of the dress emphasize femininity.

He is above the ship, steering us to our destination. I wish that I could stop time and go back to last night and all the nights before. I feel as if I am going to be sick. My palms are sweating, my breathing becoming labored. I had not imagined myself reacting this way, especially when I knew it was coming.

"Sookie are you alright?" I hear Eric's voice. I had not even heard him come in. I turn to face him. I shake my head quickly.

"I cannot do this. Please, let us turn around. You can tell them I jumped ship or…or," I trail off. Babbling incoherently is not helping the situation. Eric holds me to his chest. I breathe him in.

He hands me a cup of water and demands that I drink. I think he put something in it, because a few moments later I am already calmed down. I sit down and wait for Eric to speak. When the ship starts to slow, there are no words that can be spoken.

Eric kneels in front of me, "I have to dock the ship. When we get off, I will take you to Quinn's estate. Your family will be there, perhaps others. You cannot show them any sign that we have formed any type of relationship. Do you understand?" Eric asks. He is stern and serious.

It is information I already know. "Yes, I will not," I pause, "Eric, I have not known you long. I know that. But, the time I have spent with you has been the best time I have ever had in my whole life. I lo-," And Sam opens the door.

Eric stands up abruptly, "Damn you Sam, knock." Our goodbye was interrupted.

Sam flushes, "Sorry captain, we'll need you soon." He looks between Eric and I and leaves. I wipe at my eyes before Eric turns back around. Tears are just too pointless.

"I know. Leave." Eric says icily. Sam is gone in an instant. Eric keeps his back to me and comes back to me.

"Sookie, our time together is not over." And when he kisses me, I know it will not be the last time. Stolen moments with Eric would be better than none at all. I hold onto him and kiss him back for all I am worth. He apprehensively pulls away, leaving me breathless.

"I will come to get you once we are ready." I can tell he does not want to leave, but he does.

And as soon as the door closes I let out a soft sob. I allow myself a moment of self-pity. And then I wait. It seems like the time is dragging on at an agonizing rate. The bags are by the door and his quarters are neat. I pace back in forth. Impatience is a flaw of mine.

There is a brief knock and Eric comes in. Sam follows and carefully grabs each of my bags. He leaves before Eric says anything. "The crew is unloading the ship as we speak. A carriage is waiting for us." He tells me. I do not like Eric like this. He is all business.

I know this has to be hard for him as it is for me. "Yes, I am ready." I say, despite us both knowing this is untrue. Eric clenches his jaw. I know he wants to say something.

He presents his arm and I lock mine with his. He kisses my forehead, "You look beautiful as always. The gown is not fit to be worn by you." Eric makes my cheeks heat up once more as we walk off the ship.

It has been my home for the last few weeks. I hope maybe one day I will be able to take another journey on it. It is only mid afternoon. The streets of Virginia are alive and bustling. I hope I look presentable. I had washed this morning and my hair was at it's best. My clothing is not an issue. The only thing wrong is how I am feeling.

Virginia, so far, does not look much different from my home. Once in the carriage, just from looking out the window, everything is fairly similar. The trees are no different neither is the weather. I have spent so much time imagining a dark black cloud over this state and now it seems inexplicably normal.

"Is it far from here?" I ask, avoiding eye contact with Eric. If I have to stare at him I know my resolve will diminish.

"No. We are close."

"It is busy here." I mumble absent-mindedly. There are so many people. I guess we are on a main street.

"Can you not even look at me?" Eric asks, somewhat exasperated.

"You know I can. This just is all too strange. In minutes I am going to meet my betrothed with you standing right beside me." I am mentally exhausted.

"Strange is not the word I would use to describe this situation." Eric says drawly.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Hellish is more like it." He cracks a smile at me.

I cannot help but laugh and then I revert back to my seriousness. I have to tell Eric so many things just in case I never get the opportunity to tell him again. What a shame that would be.

"I do not regret running away, even if that means being returned to what forced me away. If I never got to meet you I would have missed out on many things." I watch his reaction as I speak.

"There is more to come between us." He sounds so sure of himself.

It would be too risky to move beside him, to kiss him or touch him. I have no idea when the carriage will stop or when we will arrive. Eric is watching me intently but I do not say anything to him. All I can do is hope he is right.

The carriage turns down a long stretch of road. I can see a huge white mansion at the end of the street. This is my new home. There are no more people walking around, in fact the only people I see are standing at the front of the estate. I can clearly make out my father and Jason; I guess the other man is Quinn. Then I see more people coming out. Mother and Amelia join the crowd along with another woman, possibly Pamela. It looks like everyone is here. I am overjoyed at the prospect of seeing Amelia. At least she is here.

"Everyone is here." I say to Eric.

He nods, "They are here to welcome you." Eric does not sound the least bit pleased. He is actually very tense. The closer we get the better I can see my family. They are all smiling, well besides Amelia.

The carriage comes to a halt. Eric swiftly closes the curtains and kisses me before I even have time to realize it. His lips are urgent against mine. He pulls away quickly and steps out. I take a deep breath and wipe at my lips. Why does he do this to me?

I take his hand and step out. It is a bit chillier than I thought it would be, but the weather is not the most important thing at the moment. Up close the house is massive, but not in comparison to Eric's home. There are dozens of windows and even a balcony on the second floor. There are rose bushes planted along the house. If this was not my prison, I would appreciate the view.

When my father sees me, he does not smile and neither do I. Everyone else has forced smiles at my arrival and I am trying to muster one myself.

My father extends his hand to Eric first, "Thank you so much Northman." It is a rather casual way to address someone, but I try not to look at Eric.

"It was no issue. I am just glad I was able to be of benefit to you and your family." Eric plays the gentleman better than anyone I have ever seen.

Who I presume is Quinn steps forward. He has no hair by choice. He is tanned from being outside no doubt. And there is something absolutely boyish about the grin he gives me.

"Susannah, it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. I am John Quinn, however everyone calls me Quinn." He introduces himself. I curtsey.

"Yes, I apologize for the difficulty of my passage here." I try to sound sincere. Quinn shakes his head and then reaches for my hand. He presses his lips against the top of my hand and it feels foreign. I immediately notice the shift in Eric's presence. I do not think anyone else does.

"I understand nerves and such." Quinn made it seem like it was no hassle at all. I know the truth though.

"Yes." I trail off. I sound like a mindless fool with only a small variety of responses.

"Well, darling, we will be staying here for a short time while we get some things straightened out and squared away." Father says. I force another smile and nod, like a puppet. Great. We will all be at Quinn's estate for an undisclosed amount of time. Is Eric staying here as well?

"Well the ladies are going to have some tea in the den." My mother says. She has not even looked at me once. I guess I will have to wait for a more private time to explain what has happened, leaving out Eric of course.

"That sounds lovely." Quinn has not taken his eyes off me yet.

"Yes it does." I smile back at him. I feel sick.

"Shall we?" My mother seems to know this place better than our own home. She walks through the front doors. Amelia comes beside me and squeezes my hand. I have so much to tell her, she is the only person I can tell the whole truth to.

When I look back, I see Pamela has stayed with the men. Both Eric and Quinn have their eyes trained on me.

_Please hurry Eric._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The moment he took Sookie's hand I wanted to attack him. I stiffened at the contact they made. I should be the only one touching her. Quinn is not worthy a minute of her time, yet they are to be married. I have felt like each kiss with her will be our last. However, I know this cannot be true. If I would have thought she would not be mine I would have taken her innocence.

Sookie's mother says something about tea and then the women leave. She looks back at me and turns away quickly. I pull out my pocket watch and check the time. It will be time for the evening meal soon. I am not sure I can stomach more conversation between Sookie and Quinn.

"Well gentleman, I have a brief meeting to attend to, but when I get back perhaps we shall have a brandy?" Quinn offers. We all nod, except Pamela who is only waiting to speak with me.

As soon as Quinn leaves the area, I am left with Sookie's father and brother. "Ah Eric, I cannot be thankful enough. I do not know how to repay you." He says. I feel a streak of mischievousness come through me. He has only opened a door for my proposition.

"It was no trouble at all, but I do have an interesting subject to discuss with you. If you have the time." I am more polite than I care to be.

Corbett Stackhouse nods, "Of course, I assume it is private?"

"Yes, let me speak with Lady Ravenscroft and then I will meet with you." I suggest.

"I will be in the parlor with Jason. Better make it quick though, Quinn is a fast talker." He is referring to the meeting Quinn has just left to attend. I laugh at his attempt at a joke and watch as he and Jason walk away.

"Finally. You were gone for what seems like forever." Pam embraces me. To be back with her again is comforting. However, I know she will not be too pleased when I share what has happened between Sookie and I.

"We actually got here earlier than expected." I tell her.

She shrugs, "Well at least this over. Quinn can get married and you can go home. All is well." She seems relieved although I sense she is keeping something from me.

"Actually, Pamela, I do not think Quinn is going to get married." I cannot help but feel pleased.

My closest friend stares at me. I can see she is trying to connect the dots. Her eyes widen when she thinks she has stumbled upon the reason for my words. She lets out a breath.

"Eric, no. I think Quinn will notice she is not a virgin on their wedding night." Pamela clenches her fists.

I have had to exhibit more self-control than I care to when dealing with Sookie's innocence. There have been far too many opportunities to have her. And my resolve is crumbling. I have overestimated myself when it comes to her.

"Just like Gunther will know that you are not a virgin." I tell her.

She bites her lip and averts her eyes with me. So whatever she is keeping from me has something to do with her betrothed, Gunther. I feel a rush of anger.

"What is it?" I ask not kindly at all.

She keeps her eyes on the ground, "I told Gunther the truth about me. I just thought Quinn could not be trusted and he would hold this over me forever." Pamela is not emotional about much, but I know how strong her feelings are for Gunther.

"And what of society? Do you no longer care?" I ask her. I am trying to hold back any negative emotions. If she were going to tell him anyway I would not have been nearly as hesitant with Sookie. Now things have certainly changed.

"All that matters is Gunther. He loves me and I love him." She finally looks at me.

"I am going to marry Sookie." I say. My tone is dry, but I am serious. There is nothing else I can say pertaining to Gunther, only that I wish I had known that she would tell him. But, it is true that Quinn can not be easily trusted. Now my only task at hand is to convince Corbett, which should not be any trouble at all.

Pamela stares at me as if I have lost my mind. She actually laughs, "Really?"

"This is not a game to me." I say harshly, ceasing her humor completely.

She looks at me as if I am someone else. And in a way, I am. I have changed. I am not the type of man who neither marries nor am I the type who chases after a woman. But, she has enticed me.

"You love her?" She murmurs.

It is a loaded question. I do not know why the prospect of loving another is so stunning to me. To love another is such a rare aspect of life. Yes, people marry and have children, but how many marriages are honest love matches? What is the chance I meet a woman and develop something for her I have never felt with anyone else?

I look at Pamela squarely.

"I do."

**A lot of you were surprised by Eric's restraint, but he is slowly losing that battle! The flashbacks from season 5 of True Blood inspire me :) haha! Next chapter: Pam and Sookie talk and jealousy erupts from multiple characters!**

**Review :D**


	10. Chapter 10

I escort Pamela to the den where the ladies are having tea. She stops at the door and turns to face me. "Good luck." She murmurs before opening the doors and leaving me to speak with Corbett. I catch a glimpse of Sookie. The sun is shining down on her; she is looking out the window. It is obvious that she does not belong here. She needs her freedom. She is not the type who sits tea and gossips. No, Sookie is a free spirit.

When she looks up Pam is already closing the door. I will have to try to speak with her later if an opportunity arises. I walk down the hall, ignoring Quinn's staff. They regard me coldly. This is no place for Sookie. Staying here will drain the life out of here. There is a light within her that this new life will surely put out.

Jason is leaning against the windowsill; Corbett is saying something to him. Silence surrounds me when I walk in. I do not look at either of them as I go over to the decanter. It may be a little early, but this day is not going to get any easier. I relish the burn of the alcohol as it slides into my stomach. With two sets of eyes on me, I finally look up.

"Before I discuss what is at the forefront of my mind, I need to know if the contract for Quinn and Sookie's marriage has been formed." I look at Corbett. He seems surprised that I am asking about this in the first place and that I am calling her Sookie, not Susannah.

"Not yet, no. We had to make sure that Sookie would be returned first."

"And how long do you think it will take to draw this up?"

"A week at the most." Corbett responds cautiously.

I nod. This is good news. At most I will need two days for Corbett to see that Sookie will be most happy with me. A week is too long for me. However, if I get Sookie in the end, it is worth the wait.

"Then my next question would be why was I not considered to be Sookie's betrothed?" Irritation drips from words.

Corbett rubs the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable. Jason is avoiding eye contact with me, but I can tell his mind is racing.

"Well, I uh, you were, you are not interested in marriage." Corbett stumbles over himself.

I raise my eyebrow, "I did not know that."

Jason laughs nervously, "What is this?"

"I have taken an interest in Sookie. And I think it would be beneficial to all sides if you considered a union between her and I." I know I am going to have to begin my persuading soon.

"What about Quinn?" Jason asks.

"I think it is fairly obvious that Sookie is not interested in any form of relationship with Quinn." However her family has been neglectful. All they care about is materials and status.

"What makes you think she would be any more interested in you?" Corbett asks. I can see that the business side of our talk is making an appearance.

I smile condescendingly, "For starters she did not try to run away from me once." And I find that I enjoy that is the truth. Even though I thought she was fleeing the night of the storm, she insists that she hadn't.

Corbett chuckles nervously, "Quinn and I have a deal worked out."

"It is not final."

"Verbally, it has been very promising."

"Whatever he is offering, I can match times five. Believe me Corbett Stackhouse, this is not a mistake you want to make. If you want money or business, I am more successful than Quinn. I can give you what you want." I have not broken eye contact with him.

"Tell me more Northman." He sits back.

And I know that this is finalized and in my favor.

OoOoOoOoO

As soon as tea is over I want to go somewhere private and tell Amelia everything. Instead, my mother stands up, "Amelia will show you to your room." She is being so distant. Tea consisted of my mother ignoring me and speaking with two other women who also did not speak to me. I assume they were in Quinn's inner circle.

"Mother, please, I am sorry." I tell her.

She looks at me and then slaps me. It is the first time she has ever hit me and it shakes me. I hold my hand to my cheek. It stings and I feel heat radiating off my face. Not to mention embarrassment. Amelia is just as surprised as I am at her actions.

"Do you have any idea how you humiliated us? You ran away like a child because you did not want this marriage? What were you thinking?" She is glaring at me.

I will not give her the satisfaction of crying, but I want to. I clear my throat, "I do not love him." It still seems like such an important aspect. You cannot have a marriage without love.

She laughs dryly, "Do you think I loved your father at first? It grows. Life is not a fairytale. You have to make your own happiness." I have never her heard her speak like this before. I was so naïve that I believed she and my father had the perfect relationship. It was not real.

"Now, Amelia will show you your rooms. And I expect at dinner tonight you will be well behaved and attentive to Quinn." She glances between Amelia and I and leaves the room in a rush. There was not even a hesitation. I would have thought she regretted slapping me.

I stay seated and look out the window. The sun feels good on my skin, but my cheek is stinging. Amelia is about to say something but the door cracks open. I think it is going to be Mother, but it is Pamela.

She shuts the door behind her. When she faces us her smile fades. I realize I have begun to cry and my cheeks are flushed. Amelia clears her throat, "She is not feeling well." It is a weak excuse.

"Spare me the lies," She walks over to me. Pamela is graceful in every meaning of the word. It is not difficult to see what drew Eric to her. Her blonde hair is loose and wild, and her face is beautiful.

"I am sorry that this is happening to you, especially because it is my fault. You clearly do not deserve this. And, Eric cares for you very much. I have seen a change in him that I never thought would come. He is speaking to your father right now. All you need to do is act like Quinn is the greatest man in the world. Play along and everything will work out in your favor." It is quite a speech and a first impression.

I am more stunned by actually hearing her say these things to me. Did he say that? I will not pry, but it will be something that I will mention to Eric…eventually. I wipe at my eyes. Amelia looks more confused than I have ever seen her before. She keeps quiet, although her eyes are focused on me.

"Thank you Pamela. I am just glad that this helped you. You mean a lot to Eric." I tell her. Of course she already knows this.

She rolls her eyes, "You need to be strong. Stop worrying about me and Eric and worry about yourself. No more tears or self-pity. You have a dinner to get ready for. And tomorrow is your welcoming celebration."

I want to curse. I want to be away from here. After being with Eric he is the only one I need, particularly since I did not receive a warm greeting from them. Pamela looks at Amelia and back to me.

"Now that that's settled, you two should go upstairs." Pamela dismissed us, she sounded like Eric. I nodded and Amelia and I left the room in a hurry. We said nothing as we went upstairs to my new bedroom, even though there was much too be said.

It was a disappointment to say the least. The decorations and furniture were plain. It looked like the room had been abandoned. My bed was barely big enough for two people. It was certainly a guest bedroom, but it looked less than suitable. Even the vase had wilting flowers in it.

My luggage was in the corner of the room. It looked like the most taken care of item in the room. Amelia actually laughed as she looked around. "What is this?" She asked, completely shocked.

"A sign that this marriage is a bad idea." I grumbled. I sat on the bed, surprised by it's softness. Amelia looked at me.

"I think running away was the sign this was a bad idea." She tries not to laugh, but fails. We both laugh at the ridiculousness of her statement. I am glad she is not mad at me. The only reason she would have to be angered is because of her worry for my safety.

"I assume you have a lot to tell me?" She sits in the chair across from me.

I bite my lip, "I do not know where to begin." I say honestly. Where can I start?

"You asked Jason to help you run away, I know that. And I overheard that they had someone arranged to bring you back." She had all the information, just not the details.

"Quinn asked Eric to bring me back."

"Eric?"

"Yes, his name is Eric Northman. He took me from Hoyt's ship; I thought he was a pirate at first. I tried to bargain for my freedom. However, I failed. And our relationship changed the longer I was on that ship. I have developed feelings for him Amelia. I love him." It feels so wonderful to say it out loud and to another person. I only wish it was Eric standing before me. I would tell him soon, whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Amelia smiles at me, "He seems rather scary."

I shake my head, "He is a bit intimidating at first, but it is just a façade." I tell her.

"And he is trying to stop this marriage?"

I nod.

"How romantic." Amelia gushes.

"I just am not sure how he will be able to do it."

Amelia looks at me closely as if it is the first time she is seeing me. I blush. I know she is going to ask about intimacy and I do not know how to answer. I tried to shift the conversation, but I think it was useless.

"Have you been intimate with him?" She smiles from ear to ear.

"Amelia, please!" My cheeks heat up.

"What? I am curious."

"We have had certain relations, but no we have not…" I trail off.

"Really?"

"Really. I wanted to though." I admit. I still do.

"You will get your chance." Amelia looks at the clock. It will be time for dinner soon. An evening with my family and Quinn did not sound the least bit entertaining. Not to mention hearing Amelia being hopeful makes me somewhat anxious.

"Amelia, can you get water for me? I'd like to bathe." She seems surprised by my shift in the conversation.

"Of course," She pauses, "I did not mean to make you upset."

I hold up my hands, "No, Amelia I am not upset. I am just really tired. Perhaps I will rest before we have to eat."

"Maybe you should. I will be back soon." She kisses my cheek and hugs me tightly. "I missed you so much." Her hug is so familiar. She leaves the room and looks back at me. I am already taking off my shoes, preparing myself for the rest of the evening.

Hopefully it goes well.

Amelia ties the rest of my dress. It literally takes my breath away. It is far too tight and a bit immodest. If I were only wearing this for Eric, it would be perfect. My breasts look much larger and my waist looks far too petite. I do not look like a little girl anymore.

There is a soft knock on the door and my heart jumps. Amelia sighs, then moves away from me. She has spent the last hour and a half fixing my hair, dressing me, and adding rouge to my face, even though I do not need it.

Behind the door stands Jason. He walks in cautiously as if he is frightened of me. "Jason?" I am disappointed to see him to say the least. I have not spoke with him and I do not wish to. He looks at my dress and lets out a low whistle.

"Sook you look really great." He smiles at me. His eyes are begging me to forgive him.

"Thank you. Is it time to eat?" I ask.

"Oh, it is, but I wanted to talk to you." He moves in front of me when I try to leave the room. I let out a breath. I am not placing all blame on Jason. I am sure Father and Mother had every bit to do with it as he did.

"Alright." I say. He is the only one of my family members who is actually trying to speak with me.

He rubs the back of his neck. "Listen, I couldn't lie to them. And I needed to make sure you would be safe. And your safety means more to me than anything."

I stare at him, "Even my happiness?"

He looks everywhere but at me. "It is an impossible situation. And nothing is set in stone with Quinn." His last words hang in the air. I start to say something, but Amelia ushers us out of the room.

"Come on, talk later." Amelia practically pushes out of the room. Thank goodness it is an informal evening. If it were not, I would be presented while I walked down the staircase. Do they even do that in America?

Jason hugs me quickly and walks into the dining room. When Amelia and I walk in, everyone stands. The table seats twenty people from what I can see, but we are all down at the end of the table. Pamela, a man I do not recognize, Jason, Mother and Father, Eric, and lastly Quinn.

Quinn pulls out my chair for me and I sit. I am nervous and sick to my stomach. I am not sure if I am going to be able to do this. I feel multiple pairs of eyes on me, expecting me to say or do something. The only comfort I have is Amelia standing behind me and Eric beside me. What luck!

Quinn is at the head of the table of course. He announces, "Please, eat." And we do. There is glass of wine in front of each person's knife and spoon, except mine. I think we are eating fish, and then a variety of vegetables. I prefer the food from the ship.

"So, Sookie how was your journey here?" Quinn asks. All eyes once more move to me. I finish chewing my food and respond.

"It was rather pleasant. Lord Northman is a wonderful captain." I answer simply. Quinn looks at Eric and nods.

"I do apologize again for any distress this has caused you."

"Oh do not apologize. I am not distressed in the least." We stare at each other for a moment and then I look down to my plate. I toss a glance at Eric. He has not looked at me once. I feel a wave of nausea. I want to yell at everyone in the room that I love Eric Northman, not John Quinn.

"I think Sookie has always been a bit curious about ships anyway." My father says. He winks at me and I smile. For a second it feels like we are back at home. Perhaps my father is no longer angered.

"A ship really is no place for a woman." Quinn says steadily. He takes a sip of his wine.

"It depends on the woman." Eric finally says something. There is no anger or malice in his voice. I do note the underlying tone of irony. Eric knows more about me than anyone at this table. It is actually quite sad, I have known my family my whole life and they are so clueless.

Quinn laughs heartily, "Ah, that is true, very true."

Eric smiles and it drips condescension.

"Tomorrow afternoon we have a little soiree planned. It is to welcome you here." Quinn tells me.

"How nice, thank you." I reply. Each word sounds automated.

"It will be full of dancing and eating. And you will get to meet many of my colleagues and the other woman of this town." Quinn is a terrible conversationalist. This is all too forced.

"That sounds very exciting." I force another smile.

I finish the food on my plate. Maybe I could make this the shortest dinner in the world? I see everyone is still eating, except Eric who has barely touched his food. I look at Mother. She is watching Quinn and me. Apparently I am not performing well enough.

"How long have you lived here?" I ask Quinn.

"Hmm, a little over ten years. I hope it meets your expectations."

"Oh, it exceeds them." I smile sweetly at him. Quinn seems pleased by my initiation of conversation with him.

I feel a hand on my knee. I look over at Eric who is listening to something the man besides Pamela is saying. I rest my hand that was on my lap over his. Even this little touch between us ignites my feelings for him.

"I think you will love Virginia, granted it will be an adjustment." Quinn says.

"Oh Sookie has always loved the states." Mother lies smoothly. I look at her and for a second I do not know who she is anymore. This is the most ridiculous thing that has yet to come out of her mouth.

"Really?" Quinn asks me, genuinely curious about my answer.

I nod, "Yes. A change of scenery, if you will, has always piqued my interest." Eric has a grim line on his face. Everyone probably thinks he is just a bitter, lonely man. He has never taken a wife and here he sits surrounded by seemingly happy people. I lazily draw circles among his hand.

"That is good to hear." Quinn murmurs.

Then Father begins some discussion on the president and his political tactics. Jason and Quinn are debating amongst each other. Eric finally looks at me. His eyes pierce mine. It feels like we are back on the ship, sharing a meal.

"How is your dinner?" He asks. He sounds so formal and gentlemanly.

"I have had better." I say low enough so no one will hear.

Eric smiles and takes a sip of his wine. I watch his lips closely, captivated by him. "Will you come to my room tonight?" I know it is risky to ask him, not only because we are at a meal where everyone could potentially hear, but also that he could get caught. I just want to feel close to him again.

Eric takes a bite of his meal and looks away from me for a moment. "I will." He says. I light up. I turn to Quinn. He is in such a dramatic phase of storytelling. His mouth is moving at a mile a minute. I place my hand over his to stop him. He looks at me quickly.

"Quinn, I feel rather tired after this long day. May I please be excused to retire to my room for the evening?" I want to spit. The words feel acidic in my mouth.

"We have yet to have desert." He is hopeful and I know he wants me to stay.

I flush, "I know. Tomorrow I will be better rested and up for more."

Quinn stands, "Of course my lady." He helps me out of my chair and kisses my cheek. His lips are a bit too close to my mouth for my comfort. I smile when I pull away. He sees my blush and thinks it is a good sign. How wrong he is.

"I am so happy that you are here." He whispers against my ear.

I pull away slightly, "As am I. Goodnight John Quinn." I say my goodnights to everyone else.

Amelia is at the ready when I turn around. We walk upstairs and she says, "Sookie, you are so lucky no one saw his hand in your lap. You have to be more careful." She scolds me.

"I know. He is coming to see me tonight." I tell her.

She shakes her head, "This is a bad idea. Sneaking around is not going to help this at all. If you have to marry Quinn you won't be able to have Eric on the side, you know that." She tells me.

"Amelia. Please. I just need to get out of this awful dress and take all these pins out of my hair." I also need a few other things, but I cannot stand to hear her being so realistic when it comes to my situation with Eric.

She shrugs and as soon as we're in the room she is unlacing my dress. I take all the accessories out of my hair. Amelia hands me a nightgown, much like what Pamela's looked like at Eric's home. The only difference is the length; this one is a bit shorter.

Amelia looks around the room, "Do you need anything else?" I shake my head at her. The only thing I need at this moment is patience. I am far too antsy.

"Alright, I am right down the hall. It's the last door on the left. Please be careful." She embraces me and leaves quietly.

I move the oil lamp beside the bed and lay down.

Now all that is left to do is wait.

**Whew, a lot is happening. Sookie's mom is kind of a pain! Sorry to leave this chapter here, I know we were all looking for some Eric/Sookie interaction, but next chapter is where it's at!**

**What do you guys think of Quinn so far? And how do you think Eric will handle having to see Sookie being affectionate towards Quinn and vice versa? Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome**


	11. Chapter 11

At this very moment, I need something more than brandy. The burning sensation is dull. After hearing Quinn speak for two hours, not to mention a hellish meal, I need to drink until I cannot stand. I know Sookie is only pretending to have an interest in Quinn, but I cannot stand to watch it. I am a poor audience. Seeing him press his lips to her skin or whisper in her ear almost sent me over the edge. A jealousy burns inside me as much as I hate to admit it. It is all for naught. I know how Sookie really feels, which is the only aspect getting me through this.

Corbett, Jason, and Gunther have already left the room. Yet, here I stand listening to Quinn. He takes a drink finishing off his brandy and looks at me. "Ah, Northman it has been a quite a day has it not?" He asks me. He is reeking of alcohol and conceit.

I stare at him, "For you, I would imagine so."

"She is quite the woman. I cannot wait to take her as my wife." Quinn is all but gloating. I want to tell him how wrong he is. Sookie will never be his. If her father, for some reason, takes Quinn's offering I would go as far to steal Sookie away from this place. She would be more than willing.

"She is a prize." I saw drawly. The alcohol has consumed Quinn to where he does not notice my tone.

He nods, and then yawns. "She will give me beautiful children," He pauses, "I must get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day of entertaining. You are welcome to stay in any of the guest rooms."

"Thank you." Quinn slaps me on the shoulders and laughs to himself. I watch as he leaves the room and make my way up the stairs. It is too late for any of the wait staff to be awake. Everyone else is in their room or back to their homes.

Sneaking into Sookie's room will be a simple task. I make my way up the stairs as silent as possible. Candles burn along the hallways leading me to her bedroom. I wonder if she is still awake. After seeing her at dinner, her dress hugging her body, her cheeks flushed, I cannot wait to hold her against me once more.

I open her door and shut it behind me, still being as quiet as possible. She has her arms around me the instant I turn around. I hesitate, and then pull her closer. I realize I have missed her. Sookie is so small compared to me. Her blonde hair is covering her face.

"Oh, Eric I missed you." She murmurs.

When she looks up at me, I touch her cheeks. A flash of Quinn kissing her comes to my mind. I push it back and keep my anger at by. There is no reason to take out unnecessary emotion on her.

"Was your arrival not what you were expecting?" I ask her. I know too well that it was not. Pamela told me how her mother treated her. Slapping her was too much. If I had been there, it would have never happened.

She shakes her head.

I look around the room. It is nothing too much to be impressed with. Quinn must not be too concerned about her well-being. This room is horrendous. The bed is a bit ruffled where Sookie had been laying. She is in a white nightdress that I cannot wait to get her out of.

I lead her to the bed. She rests her head against my chest. Her fingers interlock with mine. "I had no idea you were such an acute actress." I say above a whisper. Sookie shakes her head and closes her eyes.

She laughs a little. Her nightdress has bunched up to her upper thighs. I place my hand on the warm skin. The need to own her is becoming unbearable. I could take her tonight, right at this moment.

"I do not know how much longer I can keep up this charade. It is horrible." I chuckle softly at her words.

"Quinn believes every bit of it." I say grimly.

I know my jealousy is obvious now. It is impossible not to. Sookie is an enchantress; she captures the attention of anyone in the room. And the beauty of it is that she does not even realize it.

"He is a fool," she falters. I know Sookie senses how tense I am. Any negative feelings I am experiencing are not directed at Sookie, but at everyone else.

She sits up and looks into my eyes. She looks a bit sleepy still and I wish that I hadn't had to make her wait for me. Her little hands move from my chest to my face. She kisses me softly, her lips welcoming.

"I love you Eric. Not Quinn or anyone else. Only you." Her words knock me back. At first I am not sure if she has really said it. I stare at her, shocked. The air goes out of the room. The longer I stare at her, the more unsure of herself she becomes.

I grin at her and flip us so that her back is on the bed. Sookie yelps out of excitement. I press my lips against her, in part to silence her and to arouse her. My tongue explores her mouth. This happiness is unlike anything I have ever felt. I push her dress up her thighs; one of my hands goes to her breast. She groans.

"I love you." My voice is strained with lust.

"Eric make love to me." She asks me softly. There is a newfound urgency in the situation. She is positioned underneath me, ready. This may not be the best place, but this is a perfect moment. I press my lips against hers once more and her hand moves down to the button of my breeches.

Then the side bedroom door opens.

Fuck.

OoOoOo

I just said it. I have been feeling love for him for too long, saying it felt absolutely natural. I will admit to a brief panic when he did not reciprocate the words. When he said it though, my heart was about to beat out of my chest. How can three words have such an effect on a person?

When I ask him to make love to me, I know there is a small chance that he actually will. His kiss is all I need to precede. My hand moves to the top button of his breeches. I can feel his arousal pressed against me.

Amelia's door opens and she comes barreling in. She looks as if she just woke up, her hair is a mess and her eyes are barely open. When she sees Eric and I she turns around quickly.

Eric moves off of me and I sit up. I know I am blushing like nothing before. "Amelia, what is it?" I try not to sound angry.

"You cried out! I thought something was wrong." She explains.

"No, nothing is wrong," I pause, "You can turn around." Amelia reluctantly follows my suggestion. She looks between Eric and I. He is glaring at Amelia. I am only embarrassed.

"You two should both go to sleep…in separate rooms." Amelia scolds the both of us. She is my closest friend, aside from Eric, and my personal maid. I know she is only trying to look out for me, but I want this night with Eric to continue.

"Amelia. Please." I am waiting for her to leave.

She looks at me as if tomorrow is going to be longest day of her life. I know now she will want to discuss more in depth the relationship between Eric and I. After a last look at Eric, she leaves.

He looks beyond irritated. I let out a low laugh and he looks at me. "I am not finding the humor in this situation. That could have been Quinn or even your mother. Then this whole thing would be for nothing." He chastises me.

"Eric, it was only Amelia." I say weakly. I realize he is much angrier than I expected. I look down and notice the bulge in his trousers. He follows my gaze.

"Yes, this time." He starts to get up.

"Eric," I whisper as loudly as possible, "Please stay. I miss you." I smile at up him as I grab his hand to pull him back to bed. Neither of us is in any state to just fall asleep, in separate rooms, without any form of relief.

I kneel up on the bed so I am eye level with him. I unbutton his shirt and pull the straps from his suspenders off his shoulders. Eric tentatively smiles against my lips. Our tongues slowly meet as well as other parts of our bodies.

Eric gets on the bed beside me. His hands reach underneath my nightdress. I see a flash of surprise when he realizes I have no undergarments beneath the dress. I unzip his breeches and take him out of his pants. We kiss as we touch each other. Are ministrations are slow, unrushed. In a way we are being lazy. The buildup of passion between us is already unbearable. It feels like if we do not rush, we can stay in this moment for as long as we want. The physical sensations are incredible between the both of us, but the emotional satisfaction brings me much more. The fact that I can make Eric feel like this, and him me is more than I had thought possible. I love the little gasps and noises he makes.

"Come Sookie, my angel." Eric says breathily. I know he is close.

His fingers once again bring me immense pleasure. We both finish at the same time and it is a good thing we are in bed because I feel ready to collapse. Eric hands me a handkerchief to clean off my hand.

He holds me against his chest so tightly. I trail kisses across his neck. "Are you going to dance with me tomorrow?" Eric breaks the silence. I enjoy hearing him speak so softly.

I nod, "I have a feeling my calling card will not be too full."

Eric shakes his head, "Doubtful. Quinn will probably keep you preoccupied tomorrow." He sounds disgusted. I roll my eyes so he cannot see me do it. It is not even jealousy, more anger.

"I will dance with you for as long as I please."

"You have to keep up appearances," Eric pauses, but make sure your father sees you with me. With your talent I am sure you can act like you are having the time of your life." I know he is only teasing. He will make his jabs at my conversations with Quinn any chance he can get.

"As if I have to pretend to be happy with you."

"You should rest. Tomorrow will be full of people pleasing and smiling." Eric kisses me. I am wrapped around him like he is my life support. I want to be engulfed in his smell and hold.

"What is new?" I whisper. That elicits a low chuckle from him.

"Will you stay? At least until I fall asleep?" I ask. It reminds me of when I was young and I would ask Father to stay with me. But that was because I was afraid of the dark and she always said no. _The only way to get over your fear is to face them_. And unsurprisingly he was right.

Eric softly yawns, "Of course."

"I love you." I am suddenly more tired than before.

"I love you." Eric says.

And the way he says it, I know it is the most honest declaration he has ever given anyone.

OoOoOoOoO

It is unbearably hot and crowded at my welcoming celebration. We are in the backyard of Quinn's estate. It is so much different than how we do events at home. There is an area designated for dancing, an area for eating and then most of the men and a select few women are smoking and mingling in another sector of the yard. There is a small orchestra playing music. I have yet to spot Eric.

The decorations though are rather lavishing. There is a large square fountain that is the main attraction of the afternoon. Many of the children are playing in the water. It is not nearly as formal as I thought it would be. It is all so American.

All of Quinn's associates and friends I have met have all been nothing but polite. They ask me about my home and my impending marriage. Of course I have automated answers for them. I find that Quinn is also more of a gentleman than he has been made out to be. He has been attentive, asking if I need more lemonade or a bonnet to shield the sun. He has only just left to greet more arriving guests.

Now, Amelia and I are standing with Pamela, who is waiting for Gunther. "He should arrive with Eric." She says to me.

I smile and Amelia interjects before I can say anything. "She has seen enough of him." Amelia is being nothing but playful in referring to last nights incident. I blush and avoid Pamela's stare.

"He snuck around to see you?" She asks drawly.

"Yes he did." Amelia answers for me. I have noticed that she and Pamela get along famously. It is nice to see my best friend becoming acquainted with Eric's.

Pamela raises her eyebrows at me, much like Eric does. I just shrug. If Eric wants to visit me at night, in secrecy, then I will only urge him to do so. I momentarily fantasize about a time when Eric and I will not have to do be so private. How nice it would be to share a kiss in public or hold hands in the street. Yes, it would be a bit scandalous at first, but we would be overjoyed.

"Hello darling." A man comes up from behind Pamela and places a gentle kiss on her temple. Eric is behind him, a mischievous smile on his face. He looks approvingly at my day dress. It was not something I brought with me, but a gift from Quinn that he asked me to wear. It is light blue and thin. A red band ties around the waist. It follows the color scheme of the American flag, as if I am being converted.

"You are late." She grins at him.

"Business, my love. It is has been a tough day." He is smiling the whole time he speaks to her. I can see how much they care about each other. It is touching to see two people who have found happiness amongst each other.

"Oh, well, come dance with me. Surely that will make you feel better." Pamela takes his hands and leads him to the group of people dancing. It is a fast paced song and I hope the next one will be slower. Perhaps even a ballroom waltz, but I do not think so.

Eric stands where she had been. "Miss Broadway, I would like to apologize for disturbing you last night." Eric is formal with her. I can just imagine Amelia laughing and waving him off.

Instead she says, "I appreciate that. Perhaps it will be best to not make a habit of it. If you were caught, Sookie would have to face the worse consequences." She is only looking out for me.

"Amelia, I am not a child. Eric and I…it is not that easy to just stay away from each other." I look at him. He looks at me in a way no man has ever before.

He extends his hand to me, at that very moment the music changes. It is a waltz! "I thought this would be more your pace." He winks at me. Amelia stares at us completely outraged that her attempt at propriety was ignored.

Eric and I go to dance amongst the other couples. I am not too amazed at the fact that Eric is light on his feet. There is not much, from what I have seen, that he cannot do. I cannot stop grinning like a fool. I have always loved dancing, but this is a different experience all together.

"You look beautiful." Eric murmurs.

I flush. A complement from him is always taken in the best way possible. "You look very handsome today Lord Northman." I playfully tell him. Eric tilts his head back and laughs.

"How did you know I like the waltz?" I ask him.

"You may have some male interests, horseback riding and fishing, but I knew you would like this dance. It is not to popular in Virginia." Eric says knowingly.

This man cannot be any more wonderful. He cares so much. Even if he not as vocal about it, his actions tell me all I need to know. I want to get closer to him, but that would be inappropriate.

"I want to kiss you." I say to him.

He gives me is dazzling smile, and says, "Later."

I know this song well and it is going to be over too soon. Eric and I remain quiet and just dance. We do not break eye contact and when the song is over, I notice that everyone is staring at us or trying not to. Amelia has her arms crossed watching us. My father seems amazed to see me so pleased. Gunther and Pamela have just finished the dance beside us. And I see Quinn is angry.

I curtsy to Eric and go to leave the area. My father grabs my upper arm gently and pulls me aside. I do not want to speak to anyone. I am sure Quinn will have a lot to say and at the very least he will want to dance with me.

"Sookie, I have something very important to ask you." My father says once we are away from the crowd. I look past him to see if there is anyone nearby. I am taken back when he puts his hands on my shoulders so I focus on him.

"Alright." I murmur.

"I know you are unhappy with this marriage to Quinn. You have always been a bit too romantic for your own good. I understand that," he pauses, "Now I need to know how you feel about a marriage to Eric Northman."

I stare at him.

Does he mean it?

**Happy 4th of July! Its too hot here to even set off fireworks so I finished this chapter instead :) I think it's general consensus that Sookie's mom is a bitch ha-ha, but she has some redeeming qualities that are yet to come. **

** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for all your reviews! How do you think Quinn will respond to Sookie and Eric's dance? And is Corbett actually going to say yes to Eric? Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

My father is asking me a question that I had never thought he would. I am momentarily stunned, staring dumbfounded at my father. I have briefly thought of a life with Eric, but not as much as I have thought of leaving Virginia to be with him. Of course that is how Eric has planned to have me free of Quinn. He has presented my father with a marriage proposal. I cannot believe it. I wonder why Eric has yet to say anything about it?

I see my father searching my face for any sign of a remark. He even repeats himself, "Sookie, how do you feel about a marriage proposal from Eric Northman?" Hearing it a second time is just as astonishing as the first. I want to embrace my father and scream like a little girl.

Instead, I have to maintain my composure. "Has he offered?" I ask. I want to say yes immediately, but I have to be believable. If I say yes without any questioning he will know there is more to Eric's and my relationship.

Father nods, "He has made an overly generous offer actually. And I know you have not been too pleased with the arrangement with Quinn. Maybe Northman would suit you better?" He is thinking of me this time, for the first time in this whole mess. I am honestly very touched by his words.

"While I was on Lord Northman's ship, we did spend some days speaking and becoming better acquainted. I have grown a tad fond of him, yes. If we were speaking of a love match," My father interrupts me.

"A love match would have been ideal, but you never showed interest in marriage to anyone I presented. When this deal came along…Sookie, I do not want you to be an old maid. Do you understand?"

Once more, I nod and continue, "I think there is more of a chance of a love match with Eric. I would be pleased if he were my betrothed." I smile up at my father. I am grateful I am getting to speak my mind, even if I have to be tame with my responses.

My father looks more serious than I expected. "We will have to speak again later, at a better time. Quinn is approaching." He kisses my cheek and wraps his arms around me. Where is all this affection coming from?

"Ah, Corbett I had no idea your daughter was such a magnificent dancer." He says to my father. His eyes are a bit accusatory when they land on me. I shyly smile at him. He is not happy.

My father responds, "She is full of surprises," he pauses, "I will leave you two alone. See you later this evening perhaps." I watch as he walks away. I do not want to make eye contact with Quinn. I want to look anywhere but at him in fact.

He is clearly no longer enjoying himself. "Susannah, would you care to walk with me?"

"It is our party. Surely the crowd would notice if we went elsewhere?" This would be the first time we were really alone and away from everyone. It is somewhat intimidating.

Quinn shrugs, "We will not be long." He hooks his arm through mine and leads me away from the party. I take a last look back. Eric is standing beside Gunther and he looks furious. Each time I see him angry, I always get a sick feeling. Every time he has been upset since I have known him can be traced back to me.

There is an empty field past the shrub line and rose bushes that border Quinn's estate. Although, I think this is part of his property too. There are no buildings, no plants. It is just a clear piece of land.

Quinn stares at the expanse of land. "I want you to be happy here." He says. His voice is soft and distant. I nod, keeping quiet.

He turns to me, "Do you think you could be? Eventually?"

I avert eyes, "I…Quinn…please do not ask such questions. I am not unhappy." It is a lie. However, I can see this means a lot to him. I do not want to hurt him anymore than I will. Once he even finds out that my father is considering backing out of their agreement, he will not handle it well.

"You looked like you were having the time of your life dancing with Eric. Any other time, since you have been here, you have been closed off. I do not wish that anymore." He adds on, "I can give you whatever you need. This land, I can build you your dream home. I can give you children. Anything." There is no way he can love me, but he is speaking as if he does.

I smile sadly at him, "Quinn those are all material things. I just enjoyed the dance. I will be fine, so will you." I feel like this day has gone on forever, just in this moment. To have a man in front of you, telling you all these wonderful things that you have wished for, and then you just know it is the wrong man. The dream he is creating for you is shattered.

"Fine is not good enough. Susannah, I want you to look the way you did dancing, all the time. It made me overjoyed to see you so pleased." Quinn takes my hand. I keep it there to comfort him, but for nothing else.

"I am adjusting to this as best as I can. I just need more time." I finally look at him. He is impassive. I cannot decide whether Quinn is an emotional man or if he is just invested in me.

"Can you show me a sign of good faith?" He asks.

And then his lips are on mine. I am more than shocked by his kiss. I put my hands on his shoulders once I collect my thoughts and gently push him back. His lips are not the ones I am used to. He was urgent and unloving. There was no emotional connection at all.

"That was not the action of a gentleman." I whisper. I am as embarrassed as he probably is.

He shakes his head, "I do apologize. Here, let me escort you back to the celebration." He offers his arm.

Reluctantly I take it and we walk back. Everyone seems happy that Quinn and I are standing together and actually touching. I look around as sneakily as possible. With no friends or family around me I feel so alone. I see Eric and Pamela standing together. Eric looks at me; actually it is more of a glare. And then he turns away. I did not even notice that Quinn was guiding me to the duo.

Eric leaves before I have a chance to speak to them. I know something is wrong immediately. Pamela smiles at Quinn and I even though it is forced. "I see you two snuck away." She eyes Quinn.

He nods, "There was no sneaking."

A man comes over to us and pats Quinn on the shoulder. Quinn faces away from us and engages in conversation with the man. I look at Pamela, slightly worried. Eric has not looked at me like that since we first met, when he thought I was trying to flee during the storm.

"Eric?" I mouth to her.

She tilts her head towards the house.

I slip my hand into Quinn's, "I will be right back."

After a confirming nod, I leave the group to find Eric.

OoOoOoOoO

The moment he kisses her, I leave the clearing. When our dance had finished, Sookie was absolutely overwhelmed with happiness. She was a perfect dancer. I went back to stand with Pamela, but continued to watch Sookie. Her father was speaking to her. From what I could see it was a serious conversation.

I only hoped that it was about my marriage proposal.

Then Quinn came up and he and Sookie left the area. I waited. My patience grew thin and my possessiveness went into overdrive. Where were they? I walked to the side of where they had exited. It was a clear piece of land, large enough to build a house and even have a large farm if desired. And there they were standing in the middle of it. His lips were on hers and her hands were on his shoulders.

The anger inside of me makes my stomach ache and my face burn. I want to kill him. No one should be touching her. She is mine. And yet, she was not pushing him back. I do not know what to do or say. So I stay still and quiet.

"I am almost afraid to approach you." Pamela comes up beside me. Her cheeks are flushed from the summer heat and laughter. She has been enjoying her time with Gunther.

I make a noise of acknowledgement but say nothing. I am afraid what words will come from me. I want to spew hateful things. Each one of them would be directed at Quinn and perhaps Sookie's family.

She raises her brow at me, "Gunther was telling me that you drew up your contract. You don't waste time, do you?"

Gunther is one of the most well-known and successful lawyers in America. When I realized that I would need to draw up an agreement, I immediately went to him and of course my banker. I had it signed, Gunther signed it, and now I only needed Corbett to do the same. I would hand him that piece of paper now if I could. Oh, how I will enjoy taking what is rightfully mine away from John Quinn.

I shake my head, "I want it taken care of as soon as possible." I am being short with her and maybe even rude. Out of the corner of my eye I see Quinn and Sookie walk back to the celebration. At least it will be over soon.

Right now all I want to do is ravish her. In this moment though I would not be able to be gentle. She is mine. I am the only man allowed to kiss her, touch her bare skin, and see her fall apart because of my touch. And I want to show her how true that is. Perhaps it would be best to not visit her tonight. If I had never met Sookie, Quinn would be her first kiss, her first caress. I would not let him be the one to conquer her innocence.

"I am ready to leave, at the very least go inside." I murmur. Inside is alcohol. I have begun to drink much more since Sookie came into my life. However, a small glass of brandy at the end of the night is more soothing than anything.

"No time like the present." She points across the way. I see Sookie walking towards us, Quinn right beside her.

I do not want to speak to either of them at this moment. "How right you are." I murmur. There is no part of me that can stand here. So, I leave and search for solace. I cannot stand seeing the woman I love being paraded around by an unworthy man.

I ignore every person as I go inside Quinn's estate. Straight into his office and a drink later, I feel a bit better. I stare out the window. No Sookie in sight. I look around my surroundings and close my eyes. How I wish I were on my ship, Sookie in my arms. Yet, here I am.

"Eric?" I hear Sookie's voice coming from down the hallway.

I set the glass down on his desk. She visibly sighs when she sees me enter the hall. The sight of her illogically angers me. Only minutes ago Quinn was kissing her, she holding onto him.

"Why are you here? You are upset with me?" She is breathless.

I say nothing and push her against the wall, my lips on hers in a hurry. I know I am being rough with her, but I cannot control myself. My tongue and teeth control her at this moment. She moans when I pull away from her.

"These lips are mine." I growl at her.

Her eyes are wide, her lips are puffy.

I grab her breast and firmly squeeze my hand. She bucks against me. The dress she is wearing is thin enough to where I can reach beneath her legs. She is wet for me. I kiss her, satisfied.

"Every part of you is mine."

She nods.

"If you ever kiss him again…" I trail off for I am unsure of what I would do. At this moment my thoughts are irrational.

"I pushed him away." She says meekly.

"It does not happen again. Understand?" I ask her.

"Never. I love you."

I kiss her again and hold her against me. I grind my erection against her, enjoying the friction. I hear a throat clear. Sookie panics and pushes me away. I know it is Pamela, so I keep her close to me.

"You two are like teenagers. Sookie your father is looking for you. You are both lucky it was me who stumbled upon this…delightful scene." She tells us.

I look down to Sookie, finally stepping away. "He asked about marrying you." She tells me. Her breathing is labored. I grin at her and kiss her. My anger and fury dissolve. I kiss her again. This woman will be the death of me. I cannot get enough of her.

"Did you jump up at the opportunity?" I ask her. A teasing smirk plays on my lips. She looks over to Pamela and back to me.

"He knows I would prefer it, yes. When I speak to him next everything will become abundantly clear," She pauses, "Do I look well enough to see him?" I know she is referring to her flushed cheeks, ruffled hear, and wrinkled dress.

"You look perfect." I stare her down.

"Dear lord, Sookie I will fix you up," Pamela looks at me, "Control yourself. Your acting like an animal." She laughs at me.

Sookie bites her lip, and says low enough so only I can hear, "That would make both of us."

We both chuckle.

**Sorry for the length of this chapter, but more to come! Thank you all for your reviews! The real talk with Sookie and Corbett next…Quinn makes more advances…and Eric tries to handle them. What did you all think of this chapter? Likes or dislikes? Poor old Eric!**

** *True Blood was a bit frustrating tonight! Eric was good as usual though.**


	13. Chapter 13

My father and mother are sitting across from me. They are both staring at me more intently than they ever have. I guess they are finally beginning to understand how serious marriage is. Or Eric offered more than they thought possible. I only wish my mother were not here. At this moment, I think I could tell my father I love Eric. He would understand. Mother, she probably would not.

"I will marry Eric Northman." I say confidently. It is my final, definite answer. The truth. I want stare at my father. He nods thoughtfully and glances towards my mother.

"Lord Northman has already drawn up a contract of marriage. I will sign it, if that is what you wish." Father says slowly. He seems to be wrapping his head around all of this. I wonder how much work this is going to cause him?

My mother clears her throat, "What is the difference between Eric and Quinn, Sookie? You were against marriage only yesterday." She is not going to let this be easy for me. My father looks at me.

I nod, "I am not for a marriage with Quinn because," She interrupts me.

"Because it would be a loveless marriage, which you abhor. I understand. So you have true feelings for Eric Northman then?" Mother does not sound angry, but very speculative.

My father comes to my rescue when he sees me struggling. What am I supposed to say? Even though everything is going right, anything could go wrong. Quinn may not be too hasty to let me slip away. Then a thought sets in that makes my stomach churn? What is Quinn finds out what Eric has offered and makes a better proposal?

"I will speak to Quinn this evening."

"I am not so sure he will take this well or even accept it." Mother says. I can see she is deep in thought as well. She looks at neither my father or me..

"Why would he not? Quinn can easily find someone else." I say a bit too aggressively.

"No one likes to have something they want taken away." She says.

My father kisses my forehead and smiles. Mother does not. I wish I knew her better. At one point I thought we were rather close. However, since I have stepped into womanhood she has been quite the tyrant.

"Thank you Father."

He shakes his head, "Thank Northman. He is a good man; he will make a good husband. And you will be happy. That is enough for me." The words lift a weight off of me. This day has only shifted to be better and better.

My father offers Mother a hand and she shakes her head, "I will stay." She briefly cracks a smile and my father leaves the room. It is awkward. Should it be this tense with my mother? She has known me all my life. She raised me. Yet I feel like there is a stranger in my present.

We sit in a heavy silence. I know she wants to speak about something and I am too weary to form words. Even though I am overjoyed at the fact my father has agreed to allow a marriage between Eric and I, I can see something is bothering my mother.

"You are very lucky." She finally says. Her tone is sorrowful and her eyes pierce mine. I have no response.

"You love him." She actually gives me a genuine smile.

"Mother, I did not plan for any of this to happen. I thought I would run to Gran's and that was foolish, I admit it. Eric has become my best friend." I tell her. The dynamic of our relationship seems to have changed in seconds.

She nods. "I have failed you, especially recently. I forced this marriage upon you and for all the wrong reasons. I am so, so sorry." Her eyes begin to tear up. I take her hand quickly. Yes, our relationship is not perfect but to see her cry makes my heart hurt.

"I did the same thing to you that my mother did to me. Of course, the outcome of my marriage has been wonderful. Quinn sounds perfect on paper, what he has to offer. He is not for you. I see that now. I hope you will forgive me." She tells me. I could not have dreamed for a better apology.

I feel a deep sadness for my mother. She had never told me any of this. If I had known all of this about her, perhaps I would have been more understanding of her actions. I do not agree with any of the things she has done, but I am grateful that she will not be interfering anymore, at least not for the wrong reasons.

"We have been so distant lately. I had no one to talk to here, within the family. I was so alone. Eric has become everything." It is the absolute truth. Maybe it is not the smartest thing to reveal how much he means to me.

My mother takes a deep breath, "Sookie, I need to ask you something a bit personal." For the first time her cheeks flush. I know exactly what she is going to ask, so I shake my head quickly.

"No, we have not."

She continues to stare.

"I promise."

OoOoOoOoO

"I want to formally accept your offer. It is not finalized, but my lawyer should be here within two or three days." Corbett Stackhouse shakes my hand firmly. I cannot help but smile. It is a nuisance to wait these few days, however it is worth it. Sookie must be as relieved as I am.

"Thank you Corbett. I believe this is best for Sookie."

"Let us not forget you are keen on the marriage as well." He jests. I grin at his humor. And because I am in such a pleased mood, it is genuine.

"Have you shared this news with Quinn?" I hope he has not because I yearn to be the one to do so. Oh to be the one to see his face when he realizes he has lost this unspoken competition. He has displayed Sookie as his for two days too long. And now she will be mine.

Corbett rubs the back of his neck and looks away from me. "I am not sure how to do so. He has welcomed us into his home and offered me a very generous deal when it came to Sookie." He is worrying too much.

"I will speak to Quinn after we dine this evening," I pause, "If need be, I have a private home only an hour away where you will all be welcome to stay." I tell him. I am hoping Quinn will be angered. I want him to lash out at me. I would enjoy it.

If we got to go to my residence, I would have Sookie to myself. Perhaps I should not wait to share the joyous news with him. I clear my throat; "Actually, I think it best I tell Quinn over our brandy before dinner."

Corbett seems hesitant, but Quinn strolls into the room before anything else can be spoken. He has a smile on his face, a little hop in his step. Is it wrong to get so much satisfaction in hurting someone? Maybe.

Quinn falters when he sees me. He subtly glares at me as he joins Corbett and I. Quinn knows something has happened, something that will change whatever he has hoped for.

"John, I have some news." Corbett begins.

Quinn looks to him. He looks ready to burst with anger and violence. "From your tone it cannot be good." He mutters as he sits down behind his desk. Corbett and I both sit in the chairs before him. It is as if we all will have to take a seat to have this discussion.

Corbett shrugs, "Well, for some it is, others no." He looks at me. I know he cannot say it. I think he may be afraid of the outcome, but I am not. You have to be able to speak your mind if you are to get anywhere in the world.

"Sookie and I are to be married." I announce abruptly.

It is almost comical how he does not register I mean his once betrothed. He has always referred to her by her birth name. Never once has he attempted to get to know her past a common acquaintance.

When he realizes he has lost, he clenches his fists. We both stare at each other, tempers flaring. Corbett is clearly uncomfortable. Quinn begins to speak and then he says nothing. We stew in the wordlessness.

I cannot hold back the flare of victory.

"I was under the impression we had a deal. In fact, it was a very munificent deal on your behalf." Quinn finally says to Sookie's father.

"It was not legitimized. Lord Northman approached me and I believe I have chosen a better deal for all the parties involved, including my daughter." Spoken like a true businessman.

Quinn purses his lips and clasps his hands together. "I can give more than what he has offered." Quinn tries. Even though I know in my heart that this is the end of Quinn and Sookie's engagement, hearing him say those words makes me anxious. Corbett Stackhouse not exactly has been a man of his word. Yet, I trust he will be honest with Sookie and me.

Corbett shakes is head, "I am done negotiating. I do apologize for this inconvenience. Please accept that."

Quinn changes his entire facial expression to a glowing smile. "Corbett, of course. I understand business is business." He extends his hand to Corbett and they shake each other's.

"You are more than welcome to stay here until your deal is finalized." He says to Corbett and me.

"Thank you." Corbett moves aside as Quinn offers me his hand.

"I will see you both this evening when we dine." Corbett says as he leaves the room. Quinn squeezes my hand and pulls me forward. He is no longer smiling. However, I cannot help but show my glee.

"What the hell are you playing at? We had an arrangement." He hisses.

It is fulfilling that he is as furious as he has made me.

"Yes, we _had_ an arrangement. As you can see things have changed." I say calmly. It only ignites his fury more so.

"Northman you do not want to play this game with me." He threatens.

I pull my hand free and pace in front of his desk. If only he were more menacing.

"Actually, there is no game. You had the upper hand when you blackmailed me. I brought you Sookie. I never said I would not try and take her."

"Blackmail is such dirty word. I only pushed your initiative to help me." Quinn says.

I look at him. "I did help you. Now I no longer owe you anything."

"Are you forgetting I am the only one who knows about your dear friend Pamela's time as whore?" He is speaking to me like I am a fool. I want to knock him across his smug face.

"You are wrong. Gunther knows, their marriage is still going forth. Tell the world, they do not care any longer." I inform him. Pamela is happy with Gunther, there are no more secrets among them. She does not have a worry about the women of this town.

Quinn sneers, "Take the girl then. She is useless to me. A frigid virgin I have no use for," he pauses, "Although, you must admit the thought of her is quite entertaining. The things I had planned for her! Maybe I should go speak with Corbett, or straight to Susannah herself. I am sure I can be just as convincing as you."

And I am overrun with rage. The way he spoke of Sookie breaks my control. I am behind the desk, on top of him swinging before I have a chance to stop. He grunts and punches me clear across the face. I feel the blood drip from my nose. My fists numbly sting as they beat Quinn. We are both hurting each other with equal measure. I am not one to result physical violence, but this is making my anger dissolve. We will both be bloodied and bruised by the time this is over. Can I even stop?

"Eric!" I feel arms tugging me off of Quinn.

The tiny, welcoming arms of Sookie envelop me. She is breathing hard and looks terrified. Quinn sits up and spits blood beside him. "Northman, that was quite unprovoked." He murmurs.

I would lunge at him if I were not so exhausted.

"You deserve worse." I breathe.

Sookie keeps me held up against her chest. I assume she is looking past me to Quinn. I can hear her heart beating rapidly underneath me. She certainly did not expect to stumble across this scene.

"You both look like you will need stitches. Eric you have blood in your hair." She says shakily.

Quinn looks satisfied.

I want to hit him again.

** Thank you all for your reviews and for continuing to read! I know this chapter was a bit short, but I am going on vacation and wanted to get out what I had written for ya'all :) It has been awhile since Sookie and Eric have had some alone time, next chapter they will have plenty!**

** What did you all think of this chapter? Is Quinn done fighting for Sookie (no pun intended)? Will Eric and Sookie be able to have their happy ending? Thank you! Review! **


	14. Chapter 14

I hear grunting and cursing as I walk down the hall past Quinn's office. The first thing I see is Eric on top of Quinn, though both men are getting equally violent hits against each other. I see blood and panic. I have never seen Eric act out his rage before. And Quinn, who has been rather reserved, is giving just as much as he is receiving.

I snap out of my trance and run over to them. "Eric!" I shout as I pull him off of Quinn. I hold him back as much as I can. Thankfully he does not fight me. If Eric wanted to, he could get out of my grasp easily. I embrace him trying to calm him down. I see they are both a bit bloodier than I thought. I have yet to see Eric's face, but Quinn has a busted lip, a deep gash above his eyebrow and his eye is already starting to bruise.

"Northman, that was quite unprovoked." Quinn pants. He winces when he touches his face.

Eric turns to look up at me. I frown at him. His nose is bleeding; there is a wound on his cheek. I hope it will not scar. "You both look like you will need stitches. Eric, you have blood in your hair." My voice is wobbly.

Eric and Quinn both begin to stand up. I quickly stand between the two men. "Congratulations on your engagement." Quinn says softly. For a brief moment I feel absolute pity for him. He is wounded both physically and emotionally. Then I feel rather relieved. Now Eric and I do not have to hide. I have to admit I am quite impressed with how hastily my father took care of this.

This is the first time marriage has even been brought up in front of both Eric and I simultaneously. I blush. Now everything is out in the open.

"Quinn, thank you. I am so deeply sorry that this did not work out for you." I say sincerely. He will find another woman to marry. Perhaps he will better prepare for her.

"Do not worry about me. Can I throw you two a small soiree? Just to honor the occasion?" He asks. I do not like the idea and I can see Eric doesn't either. But, I will accept that over any more fighting.

"Thank you. That sounds lovely." I say before Eric can even get a word in.

Quinn grins, "Well then, let us both get cleaned up. How long until your contract is final?" Quinn asks Eric.

"Two to three days." Eric answers shortly.

"Great. How about tomorrow evening? An intimate dinner family and friends only." Quinn is quite the planner. He has had guests over every evening. Perhaps it is only I, but I prefer some quiet time.

I nod.

Eric is glaring at him until we leave the room without speaking any further. I know Amelia has a small medical supply available. She travels with it just in case. I have not stitched someone up in many years. Jason actually taught me how to do it. He cut himself with his buck knife when he first got it. I remember being so impressed with him stitching up his own arm.

"That man throws more parties than any one I know." I murmur as we walk upstairs. It is a blessing that no one has seen us.

Eric remains quiet as we walk into my room. The curtains are pushed aside; sunlight is streaming into the room. I am thankful we will only be here a few days more. Excitement bubbles in my chest as I think about a future with Eric. I go into Amelia's room and grab her supply kit.

Still as a statue, Eric is sitting on my bed looking out the window. I drag up a stool from the small table in the corner of the room. It makes me a bit taller than him, so I can actually look down at his wound.

"Are you alright?" I ask softly. After I have him fixed up I am going to hold him and kiss him. I cannot wait to be with him. Seeing him injured makes me uneasier than anything. I never want to see this man in any pain.

Eric scoffs, "I am absolutely perfect. I only wish you had not walked in that soon." Eric sounds like a boy in a schoolyard, ready for a fight.

I put a little alcohol on a handkerchief and put it on his cheek. He closes his eyes and then opens them just as quick. "You are lucky it was me. Everyone will see this and put two and two together, you know that right?" I pick up the needle and begin to get it ready for usage.

"He spoke of you in a completely disrespectful way. He is lucky he is breathing." He huffed. Part of him is buzzing with adrenaline. I am sure of it. Eric must be relieved that after these past days he finally got to take his anger out on the man causing him all of this trouble.

"Thank you for defending my honor." I tease as I begin to thread the needle through the skin of his cheek. He is remarkably calm as I put three stitches into his face. He looks rugged and undeniably handsome.

He is staring at me when I sit back on the stool. His hands are on my upper thighs. I push his hair behind his ears. He will need to bathe soon. I swiftly get up and dampen the handkerchief to clean off the rest of Eric's face.

His eyes never leave me as I do this. I hope he is not in any pain. He does an excellent job of pretending not to be. His hands automatically go to my body, causally resting against my legs.

"Please do not do fight anymore. I do not enjoy seeing you like this." I murmur as I finish cleaning up. He will have to bathe to rinse the blood from his beautiful blonde hair.

"I am usually a pacifist." At least this has not ruined his mood completely.

Eric continues to watch me as I begin to clean up everything used to help him. I cannot help but feel somewhat grateful knowing that Eric was acting out of his love for me. Even though I wish there would be no evidence of their altercation. The bruises and cuts will be enough to get people talking.

I stand up and look around the room. "I will draw you up a bath." I tell him.

"Only if you join me." Eric stares.

I feel my cheeks heat. I have not had alone time with Eric in a long time it seemed. I miss the feel of his skin against mine. Being together with him was more soothing, more comforting than anything.

"Maybe." I kiss his cheek as I leave the bedroom.

I almost bump into Amelia, for she is standing right outside my door. She wraps her arms around me and giggles like a child. I hug her back, even though I am not sure why she is so excited.

"Your father just told Jason and I that you and Eric are to be married. I cannot believe it! I am so happy for you." Amelia is overjoyed.

"Thank you Amelia." I smile.

She brings her arms back to her side and looks at me, "Shouldn't you be at the party? There are still some guests here." Amelia looks right past me to the bedroom door. She puts her hands on her hips.

"Sookie is he in there with you?" Amelia asks me.

I bite my lip, "Can you start me a bath? Thank you." I laugh and turn back to my room before she can stop me. Even if she does not like Eric and I being together in Quinn's home, she is not going to ignore my request.

"That was fast." Eric is standing by the window. His arms are crossed over his chest. He is clearly watching the rest of the people outside gather and dance. I go to stand beside him. I rest my head on his chest and look down at them too.

This is not my place. I do not belong here. The only person who could convince me to stay in a place like this would be Eric. However, I know he is not the type for parties and gallant celebrations.

He clears his throat; "I am not very articulate when it comes to feelings, as you know. After my mother passed, my father and brother were both steely when it came to emotions," Eric stops, "Sookie want you to be my wife. I want you to have my children. I want a life with you. I love you."

His words echo in my mind. I never imagined he would say something like this to me. The power in his voice, and his actions let me know how serious this was to him. Marriage was not just a way to take me away from Quinn or for him to have me. He actually wanted this.

"Will you marry me?" Eric asks gruffly and somewhat suddenly.

Since I knew about the marriage through my father, I never expected Eric to ask me. I wipe at my eyes. I hate that I am crying. Feelings this strong make it impossible not to tear up. Eric seems to be struggling with controlling his feelings as well as me. If he were to cry, I do not know how I would react.

"You do not even have to ask. Of course I will marry you."

He kisses me harshly before any more words are spoken. He winces and pulls away. He hit his cheek against mine too roughly. I laugh softly and hold his hand. We both smile at each other in awe. It is official now. Soon everyone will know that Quinn and I are over, and Eric and I can continue our life, openly.

There is a quick knock on the door, "Sookie, your bath is ready."

I lead Eric to the washroom. We walk through Amelia's room to get there. She is standing over the claw foot tub. Her eyes widen at the sight of Eric. "I will watch the door. Do not take long." She says more so to Eric than me.

I roll my eyes and begin to get undressed. I reach the back ties of my dress; thankful it is not a full ball gown. Eric stops me and he begins to undress me. He kisses the side of my neck. As he exposes more skin from taking off my dress, I start to get chilled.

I turn to face Eric. He eyes my body and looks back up to me. I lean up for a kiss and Eric obliges. I help him get out of his clothes. I cannot believe that I will have a lifetime with him, to take care of him, to share moments like this together. From now on our lives are intertwined.

Eric is clearly aroused as we get into the water together. He keeps his arms around me. It is a bit strange that it is daylight outside and there are so many people around us.

I reach for the soap behind Eric. I temporarily straddle him, my body only inches from him. It crosses my mind that we could finally consummate our relationship. How simple it would be to only sit on top of him. Yet, I think we have both reached the point that we want to express our love with as much time to do so as possible.

Eric and I move around so that I am behind him. "Let me wash your hair." I whisper. I am kneeling behind him; my chest is pressed against his back. Eric sighs and moves his arms to hold me closer to him.

"Are you washing your hair?" He asks me.

"No. I am taking care of you." I tell him. My hair is still up from this afternoon. The heat from the water is making my hair frizz, but it is clean nonetheless.

Eric chuckles. His fingers lazily run up and my back.

"After tomorrow you will come stay with me." Eric says.

I look down at him confused. We cannot go far from here since my father's lawyer is on his way and nothing has been signed yet. I continue to wash his hair. There is a pitcher beside me that I use to rinse his hair.

"I have a home just an hour from here. Your family can stay with us. We can finally be alone together." Eric tells me.

"We cannot just leave. Quinn is throwing us this silly engagement celebration and I am not so sure my family will be too eager to just leave yet. Not to mention all of this marriage business." I tell him. I am not trying to hinder his plans, only trying to be logical.

"You should not have agreed to that by the way, but I am sure your father will love to see your future husbands home, well one of them. After he sees my face, I am sure he will be more than agreeable." As always, Eric is persuasive.

I nod.

"I will get my things together." I surrender.

Eric grins back at me. It is one of those smiles that is so complete and full of happiness that you yourself cannot help but feel wonderful. How did this man turn out to be such a loving man? He may not always be the most open, yet he is so tender and passionate.

"Excellent. I will tell your father as soon as we are finished here."

He tilts his head up to kiss me. I smile against his lips. He pulls me around so I am lying on top of him. He moves his hands between my legs. I take him in my hand. It has been too long.

Eric is masterful at pleasing me. His lips and teeth trail across my chest. I am to the point where I need more than just his fingers or lips. I need to feel him. I want to make love to Eric. At least I know I will not have to wait much longer. I can only imagine how eager he must be.

I begin to move against Eric's hand, enjoying the extra pressure and speed. I tighten my hold on him and he groans. "I love you." I whisper against his ear. Somehow I am kneeling above him once again. Eric is using both hands now. I rest my head on his shoulder. I am breathless and moaning in seconds against him.

"Faster." Eric urges me.

I follow his command. His eyes are shut, his mouth slack. I know he will be finished in moments. I continue to rock against him, not only for more friction, but speed as well.

I clench around him and cry out. I know I am too loud, but I cannot help myself. Eric curses loudly. It is obvious that Eric and I are insatiable when it comes to each other. We could share our bodies with each other every day and I do not think it would be enough.

Amelia knocks on the door, "Sookie, are you alright?"

"Yes!" I call back, my voice sounds tired and soft.

Eric has not let go of me yet and chuckles against my skin.

"Is privacy too much to ask for?" He jests.

"After tomorrow it won't be." I whisper

Eric kisses my forehead.

I smile.

OoOoOoOoO

It is almost like being in a parallel universe, being in the open, together with Eric. It is our engagement celebration after all. My mother chose my dress for this evening. It is a bit too extravagant for my tastes, but Eric approved. Probably because it is a deep burgundy color and hugs my curves.

I keep my arm looped through his as my family stands around us. Quinn has yet to make his appearance. Eric and Jason shake hands and laugh like they are the best of friends. Amelia stays by the entrance to the room. My mother and father look happier than I have seen them in a long time. And the way Pamela keeps looking at Eric, I can tell that things have changed.

Eric leans down and kisses me chastely. It is a miracle all on it's owns that we are now able to be affectionate in front of our friends and family.

"I apologize for my tardiness. How are you all this evening?" Quinn enters the room surrounded by three beautiful women and two other men. I do not recognize any of them. The women are beautiful without a doubt. One of them has red, fiery hair that goes to her waist. She is very petite, but her breasts are not. The other two are both darker, from India perhaps. They have long flowing black hair and light brown eyes. The men are handsome, but they do not look nearly as exotic.

Eric stiffens.

The crowds begin to intermingle. What is wrong with Eric? One moment he is smiling and the next he looks ready to start another fight. Quinn goes to speak to my father, while the unknown crowd gravitates towards Eric and I.

"Eric, I never thought you would marry." The red haired woman smiled as she approached us.

"Ida, it has been too long. Allow me to introduce you to my betrothed, Susannah Stackhouse." I am surprised to have Eric introduce me by my formal name.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Ida is more focused on Eric than me. They begin to converse about something. I am too confused to follow them.

Then I realize Eric knows this woman, perhaps on more of a personal scale then I would like to think. She is hanging on every word he says. Her bright red lips have not stopped smiling since beginning a conversation with Eric. I clench my jaw when she touches Eric's arm while laughing at something he has said.

"Eric, my friend congratulations." One of the men who came in with Quinn comes up to Eric. He claps his hands on Eric's shoulders and they both grin. I am grateful for this man as long as he can keep Ida from speaking to Eric. Jealousy is not a good feeling.

"Alcide, let me introduce you to the future Lady Northman. Susannah this is Alcide." Eric introduces me again.

This man is fairly handsome. He looks like he from Virginia or maybe another southern state. He has dark hair and somewhat tan skin. I smile at him as he kisses my hand.

"It is nice to meet you. When Quinn told me Eric was getting married I thought I had misheard." Alcide smiled. He seemed friendly enough and I knew at least he had no type of physical relation with Eric.

"Well you have not." I laugh somewhat shyly. I feel strange meeting all these people who already know Eric and yet I know nothing about them.

Alcide and Eric begin to speak about something and I am left to Ida. I look around for a savior, but everyone is having his or her own discussions and I am being thrown into the pit. Even Amelia is talking to someone, the man who came with Alcide.

Ida eyes me and smiles, but it is insincere and she walks away. The two other women are now coming towards me. I think Ida says something to them because they snicker and face me.

"Susannah, you must tell me your secret to roping in such a man like Eric." Is the first thing that comes out of the mouth of this woman.

I smile, trying to hide how uncomfortable I am.

"Well neither of us could keep him." They murmur.

"But we tried."

"Many times."

They both giggle.

I stand completely still. Had I heard them right? My suspensions were confirmed. "I guess I am just lucky." I say, trying to hold my head up high. Compared to these women, I look like nothing. At this moment, I was not holding myself in such high esteem

Eric comes up beside me and slips his arm around my lower back. He is like my sanctuary. Part of me is feeling resentful even if it is unwarranted. I knew Eric had been with other women, but I never thought about how many women and I certainly never thought I would meet any of them.

"Jasmine, Anya, I see you have met Susannah." Eric introduces me to more people I do not care to know.

"Yes. She is truly a gem."

"Congratulations. I wish you all the happiness."

I look up at Eric, "I apologize, I need some air."

I leave the room quickly as possible. Amelia watches me leave, but I shake my head at her. I want to be alone. I cannot handle this company. Now more than ever I want to leave Quinn's home. I am thankful all of my belongings are packed and ready to go.

"Sookie?" I hear Eric call after me.

I walk onto the front steps of the house. Eric follows me. He looks genuinely concerned making me feel guilty for being upset with him if even for a split second.

"What is wrong? Are you alright?" Eric asks.

I scoff, "You have been with all those women."

He begins to say something but I cut him off.

"And none of them had no trouble showing it." I tell him.

Eric frowns. "Sookie, that is all in the past. I am sorry that you had to meet them. Quinn brought them to upset you and it has worked." Eric is frustrated. I am not sure with who. I cannot

"They are all beautiful." I speak the obvious.

Eric shakes his head. "Not one of them compare to you." He is absolutely serious. I cannot believe how strongly he believes what he is saying.

"Eric I do not want to go back in there. They are all staring at you and I cannot do this all night. I thought I could handle a small gathering with friends but I just can't tonight." I tell him.

Eric nods slowly.

"Alright. Let me take you away from here," He kisses me softly on the lips, "I can spend the rest of the night showing you how beautiful you really are."

That sounds much better than the alternative.

**Ah vacation is over! And I finally finished this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for being so patient :) What did you all like about this chapter or even dislike? **

**And for those of you watching True Blood, do you think anything is going to happen with Eric and Sookie? Thanks! Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Sookie finally coming to my home, our home, has been tainted. I cannot believe it has almost been spoiled. Alcohol provides no comfort. Nothing has brought any relief to me yet. I had thought Quinn had given up. After the stint at the engagement party, and its failure, would end his quest. But, alas, he had something else up his sleeve. And I cannot even be angry with him. I can only hope Sookie will understand.

"Eric?" Sookie walks in slowly. The moment we arrived I had a bath drawn for her and we went our separate ways. Her family went to their own rooms. It had not taken much to convince them that Sookie was ill and ready to leave.

As for Sookie right now, I am sure my lack of expression during our ride here has her worried. She is dressed in a white lacy nightdress that she looks delectable in. I look up at her. Even though it does not look it, I am more than pleased that she is here. And I can tell by the way she looks at every room, she has accepted this as one of her homes. It will probably be some time before she sees all of my assets.

I softly smile at her, "I thought you would have went to sleep."

"I do not know where your room is." She murmurs. Eagerness laces her features. She sits in front of me, her pale hair falls loosely around her shoulders and face. I can see how alleviated she is just to be here, away from the madness.

I want to smile at her, but my mind is overtaken. Her tiny hand takes mine. "Eric, what is wrong?"

I close my eyes and sigh.

"I have something I need to tell you." I sound more serious than I would like to. Panic lights her eyes.

"Alright."

_I stare at Quinn, holding myself back. We have fought once before and I do not care to do it again. Making a scene in front of Sookie's parents is the last thing I need to do. They have already seen the marks that mar my face and Quinn's. It does not take a genius to deduce what has happened. _

_I glance at the clock on the wall. We were only at the celebration for forty-five minutes. Sookie should be ready to leave in ten minutes more. Quinn and I stand at the bottom of the grand staircase, waiting._

"_Well, Northman, I must commend you." Quinn begins, but I do not want to hear what he has to say._

"_No, Quinn allow me to congratulate you. You have proven yourself to be a great fool. Not only did you lose the woman you clearly wanted for yourself, but also you embarrassed yourself further by trying to win her back. Inviting my past lovers to hurt her? Really?" I could not comprehend his ignorance._

_Quinn locked his jaw. I tensed for the impending lash of violence. Nothing came. Instead he smiled darkly. "You my friend are the fool if you still think this is all about Sookie. She is just one woman among your list of many," He glances up the staircase, "I have some information that will surely dampen your plans." _

_I raise my eyebrows at him. He has proven himself to be unrelenting and I do not take threats lightly. I had no idea what else he could possibly try. Was his ego so bruised that he decided to focus his hate on me?  
"Quinn, honestly I do not see why you put so much effort into my downfall. It is not as if you are a poor beggar. You have made quite a living, though I am not sure how. Women want you, which I can also not come to understand. You have no reason to have any reason to begrudge me." I feel as if I am talking to a small child who does not know anything about the world._

_He seemed to think of what I had said to him. I find myself only hoping he will distance himself from Sookie and I. I can easily put up with him, even if he is a nuisance. Sookie is much more emotional and tender. Quinn will drain her emotionally. He has already done so._

_Quinn makes a noise, "Does the name Sophie Ann ring a bell?" _

_I think to myself and her face reappears in my mind rather quickly. I met her six years ago, here in Virginia. She was another daughter to a wealthy merchant. She had red hair, pale skin. She was beautiful yes, but hollow. She had no dreams or aspirations. We were intimate for almost a year and then I left to sail and never returned to her. We never spoke again or kept tabs on each other._

"_Of course it does. What of her?" I was truly confused as to where Quinn was leading this conversation._

"_She passed away, some time ago." Quinn responded._

_I felt a small pang. Sophie Ann was young and had no chance to really live. She was confined to this town and she did not try to leave. It is a shame that death took her before anything could truly entice her._

"_That is terrible to hear." _

_Quinn nodded, "What is worse is that her son, Maddox, never got to have a mother or a father. She died shortly after childbirth and the father, who is unknown, left never knowing she was with child. Maddox turned six today." _

_It hit me like nothing ever had before. I had a son. And I had never even known. Sophie Ann never said a word and no one ever even mentioned her to me after our relations ended. How had I not heard of this? _

"_What is this?" I hissed at him. Quinn knew much more than he was letting on._

_Quinn leaned towards me. "I do not want Sookie. I want Sophie. She was mine and you took her from me."_

_I shook my head, "I took no one."_

_He scoffed at me, "She had eyes for you the second you entered the state of Virginia. And you left her."_

"_I had no idea she was with child! I would have stayed with her." I tried to keep my voice lowered, but I was failing. _

_I felt close to tears, tears of shame, hope, and happiness. Sophie Ann died the same way my mother died, complications of childbirth. Though I did not love her, I know I would have taken care of our son. All this time he has been here and I knew nothing. But where was he? Who was taking care of him? _

"_Where is Maddox?" I asked aggressively._

"_Sophie Ann's mother and father take care of him. They are getting to reach the end of their lives and will pass soon." At this, Quinn changes his whole demeanor. I see in his eyes, hear in his tone of voice that he truly cared for Sophie Ann and her family. It is a wonder he did not take care of the child himself. At that thought I want to vomit. A boy should be with his father._

"_I will take care of him." I say insistently._

_Quinn shakes his head, "And Sookie will not care? How many women do you know who will raise another woman's child?" Quinn was inflicting doubt upon me like nothing I had ever experienced before. My whole world was flipped now. My priorities were changing in front of me._

"_He is the only thing I have left of her. Once her parents pass, Maddox will be the only remnants of Sophie Ann." For a brief moment I think Quinn is planning to try and take Maddox. He cannot be this determined to hurt me, or my son. _

_I nod, "I understand that. I want to take care of him," I pause, not believing what I am about to propose, "Once I speak to Sophie Ann's parents, and I will, you will be able to see Maddox as well." It is a peaceful resolution. _

_Happiness lines Quinn's features. "Northman, do not lie to me. You have taken every chance I have had for happiness. I no longer wish to wed or have my own children. He is the closest thing I will ever have to a son." Quinn, all this time, has been the one on the wrong end. I wonder if he knew it would always come to this._

_I feel a pang of jealousy. _

"_Have you met him? Seen him?" I ask him._

"_Of course. He thinks I am his Uncle." Quinn smiles fondly._

_I have the strongest urge to leave this home and find Sophie Ann's family estate. I yearn to see my son, meet him. I feel nothing short of guilt about the fact that he spent his whole life thus far fatherless._

"_Where does he live?" I ask._

_Quinn hesitates, "Bridgewater Creek. We can go there whenever you like. Her parents might be a bit more accepting if I am with you." _

_I stop to think. Quinn has done nothing but try and take away all I have wanted at every turn. I am unsure of his intentions. _

"_Why would you help me?"_

"_Everyone needs family. Maddox deserves a father and I know you will fulfill that role." _

_This night has gone drastically different from what I thought it would. I am still reeling from the information Quinn has given me. _

_I hear a door close upstairs and know it must be Sookie._

_At the last second I ask, "What does he look like? Maddox?" _

"_Like you."_

"Eric, you are starting to scare me. Has something happened?" Sookie looks so concerned. I know she will be a wonderful mother to Maddox and hopefully, our future children. There is no doubt in my mind that she will rise up to the occasion. However, it is sure to shock her.

I clear my throat. "Six years ago today, my son was born." I am still awed by the fact. I wish there was a more graceful way to tell Sookie. I am sure there was. But, how could I be level headed with her when I was more confused than I have ever been before?

Sookie's jaw dropped slowly as the news registered. She covered her mouth with her hands, an audible gasp coming from her. Hatred did not sprinkle through her eyes and she did not spew insults. She simply stared.

In this moment, insecurity overtook me. I would not allow anything to chase Sookie away from me. She was meant to be with me, that I was more sure of anything. I do not know how to be a father, but I do understand how to love another, only because Sookie taught me how to do so.

"What is his name?" Sookie asks me before I begin to babble about Maddox and Sophie Ann.

"His name his Maddox. Quinn actually has been keeping an eye on him. He was close with his mother, Sophie Ann. She died right after he was born. I never knew about him until tonight." I told her all the facts in short. I have no idea if Sophie Ann returned Quinn's obvious affections, but I found myself hoping she did.

She cocks her head to the side, "Quinn? He told you about Maddox?"

I nod.

"When are we going to get him? He can stay with us now, right?" Sookie is sincerely anxious for the wellbeing of my son.

And in that moment, if I ever had any reservations, they vanish. Sookie is perfect in every sense of the word. She has no idea about his conception or my relationship with Sophie Ann. And not only does she not interrogate me, she only asks about Maddox.

I rest my head against her chest and hold back any sort of tears. I do not cry, though I want to. I am far too happy. Sookie rests her hands against the back of my head and her fingers lazily run over my scalp.

I want to make love to her, show her how much I love her.

"We can go tomorrow. Quinn is coming as well." I whisper.

Sookie nods and tilts my head up. She presses her lips against mine without a word. Her lips are plush and inviting. She holds me close against her. I can feel her heartbeat through her thin nightgown.

"Thank you for telling me about Maddox. I cannot wait to meet him and I am sorry you never knew about him. You will be a great father." She tells me. Her confidence is all I need. Parenthood is something we will have to conquer together.

I stand up so I am standing between Sookie's legs. "I love you, I love you more than I ever thought I could. Thank you for everything you have given me." I kiss Sookie's cheek.

"Eric, take me upstairs." Her voice is husky.

I look down at her.

"I cannot wait anymore. I want you. Make love to me." She sounds like she is about to beg me and I would never have that.

"My angel," I kiss her, "Come to bed."

OoOoOoOoO

I do not know where my sudden need for Eric came from. Perhaps because only moments ago he looked so lost and confused. Or maybe it is just time for us to be together. From what Eric has told me, Quinn will no longer be a threat.

As we walk down the hallway, not upstairs, towards Eric's bedroom my thoughts are racing. Eric has a son. Maddox. I am not angered by the revelation, quite the opposite. I feel pain for Eric since Maddox's mother died and Eric never knew he was there. And I graciously accepted this news. What kind of woman would I be to cast an innocent child aside?

Eric unlocks his bedroom door and lights some candles for light. His rooms always look somewhat familiar. They all have the same structure. There is a large bed in the center of the room and a desk adjacent to that. A wardrobe is in the corner of the room. It is all familiar, yet different.

"I do not spend much time here honestly. Where I took you before, where you met Stephan, I want that to be where we raise our family." Eric speaks so nonchalantly. Does he not realize how wonderful the words are coming from him? Only days ago he could not profess his love and now he speaks of starting a family.

Eric comes beside me and begins to touch me. His hands are soft against my skin. He touches me everywhere but where I need him. He feels cool against my flushed body. I close my eyes slowly when he begins to take of my nightdress. I am more ready for him now than ever.

He lays me back on the bed, his hands still roaming over me. I gasp when he touches me between my legs. He is still fully dressed, though that will soon change. I tense when he kisses my inner thigh. I do not know if I can handle these affections right now.

"Relax my lover." Eric looks up at me. His eyes pierce mine. The intimacy of this act and him watching me made me wriggle beneath him. His hand spanned over my lower abdomen, holding me down.

I felt his mouth and tongue on me, in me. "Eric, please." I moaned. The warmth and feelings from him is truly indescribable. His hands moved to my breasts. One of my hands moved over his, holding him there. The actions of this man were unbelievable.

Eric pulls back and begins to undress without a word. I arch my back waiting for him to return. I watch him as he takes off the only barrier between us. He is aroused and ready.

He lies on top of me, kissing my cheek and neck. "Let me love you." He murmurs against me.

I feel him press against me, just barely entering me. Just this small touch is unlike anything I have ever felt before. Eric kisses me on the mouth roughly. His eyes are shut in concentration. He is taking his time, not wanting to hurt me. I am holding onto him as if he is the only thing keeping me alive.

He eases in a bit more, a breath sharply comes from him.

"Are you alright?" His voice is strained.

I nod against him, "Yes…do not stop."

When he finally is inside of me, all of him, I tense around him. The only thing I can think about is Eric. He is filling me, stretching me. There is some discomfort, but Eric stills allowing me to adjust to his size.

I lift my hips against him and he groans. He pulls out and enters me once more. I am not too quick to join his movements, but when I do, I feel only pleasure. The soft, breathy sounds coming from him are wonderful. In this moment, we are connected in a way we never have been before.

I pull Eric's head down and lean in to kiss him.

As he begins to thrust a bit faster I feel the familiar stirring within me. Sweat forms between Eric and I. "Sookie, lover, I…I'm about to," He does not finish his sentence.

Eric thrusts two more times and I have my release. Eric cries out as I clench around him. Eric pulls out of me and lies beside me. I mourn the loss of him on top of me. He looks down at me and dazedly smiles.

"Thank you." Eric kisses me again.

I shake my head, "That was absolutely perfect Eric."

He grins, "We are not finished my dear."

I chuckle.

For a brief moment I think of all the wives tales Amelia ever told me about how not having children, but still making love. However, I do not think Eric cares at this point. A family is inevitable between us.

I feel a bit sore as I roll over and wrap my arms around Eric.

Love flows feely between us.

**The idea of Eric having a son has been in my head since the beginning of this story. In this time period there were a lot of pregnancies because ways to prevent it were scarce and not very effective.**

**I hope I pleasantly surprised you with Maddox :) And Sookie and Eric finally consummated their relationship!**

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! What did you think of this chapter? Review…**


End file.
